A New Direction
by peetz5050
Summary: This story originated in the Iron Chef: My Dad, the director posted by LSauchelli on the PPMB, with the premise that Jake is actually a famous film director of the level of Spielberg or Kubrick. How would this affect the lives of our heroine and her family and will they end up in Lawndale at all and if so, which school will they attend?
1. Chapter 1

___I decided to give this a try. I'm shamelessly ripping off ideas here from Brother Grimace, LSauchelli, Vukdlak and Dark Kuno and having a lot of fun doing it. This is set around about now rather than the timeline of canon. _Daria and all recognizable characters are the creation of Glenn Eichler and the intellectual property of MTV/Viacom. This is fanfiction, written for fun and no money is being made. I mention the names of some real people but no infringement or insult is intended.

_**A New Direction**_

Jane eased her pace as she jogged up the hill at the back of Crewe Neck, she was only halfway through what she thought of as her 'Oh the Humidity!' route and she needed to conserve her energy for the long loop around the back of the shopping mall then home for a much needed shower. Once she got on to the old track bed of the Lawndale-Georgetown branch line she was able to speed up again as it curved gently around the hill toward the West and the setting sun.

Not far along the trail something off to the right caught her eye. A couple of large removal trucks were parked outside that huge faux georgian mansion that had been built between Crewe Neck and the Sloane Estate, she slowed down to see if she could get a look at whatever pimp, drug dealer or politician was moving in.

From her vantage point she could discern some pattern to the chaos as people milled around in the graveled driveway and got in each other's way. The removal men were obvious in their brown coveralls as were a couple of women in maid's outfits but the people with clipboards and the film crew were a puzzle. Intrigued, Jane sat down on an old log and settled in to watch, pulling out her water bottle from her belt pouch and taking a swig.

After a while one of the people, an auburn haired girl with glasses who was about her own age noticed her and pointed her out to a large African American man with a radio headset and an unfriendly aspect. Jane raised an eyebrow as Muscles climbed up the bank toward her.

'You're trespassing.' He stated without preamble. 'Get lost before I have to call the cops.'

'No I'm not, sorry, call 'em if you want, I gotta right to be here on the trail.' Jane replied with a cheeky smile.

'Listen missy, don't get smart with me, I told you to get lost so get lost, capisce?'

'Listen mister, see this trail? It's a Maryland Heritage trail, public right of way, ya know? Now I'm gonna wander off in a couple of minutes but just coz I want to, not coz you told me to, okay?'

'Now you...' The man started to say but he was interrupted by the girl with glasses who'd walked up behind him.

'What is it Jammy? She claiming the public has a right to know or what?'

'No Daria, she claims this is a public right of way, refuses to move. Want me to fetch the dogs?'

'No, wait, is it?' The girl identified as Daria (Where had she heard that name before?) asked Jane directly.

'Sure is.' Jane drawled, 'there's a marker just down there, see?'

Daria looked at her coolly, then pointedly walked down the trail to the marker which was a wooden tree stump cut at an angle with a brass plate screwed to the top of it. After a minute she came back. 'Dammit she's right. Mom musta missed this when she was surveying the place. We can't keep her off it. Look, just take your goddam picture and leave us alone OK?' She said to Jane. 'It's hard enough moving to a new town I thought we'd have a bit of peace before the vultures started circling!'

'What picture?' Jane asked, raising her arms to show that the singlet she wore concealed nothing, unfortunately. 'And why would I want to? Are you Lizzy Borden or something?'

'You're not a reporter?'

'Nah, I'm an artist, and a high school student but pardon my asking... what are you? Why all the...?' Jane asked, gesturing at "Jammy".

'You don't know who I am? Really?' The well but conservatively dressed girl asked.

'Well you kinda look familiar but honestly? No idea, have we met?'

'No I... no, we haven't but...' In the gathering gloom below bright lights shone out suddenly. 'Aannnd, here we go again with the circus.' Daria rolled her eyes resignedly.

'What the...?' Jane asked and was answered by the appearance of Quinn Morgendorffer... _oh my GOD! QUINN MORGENDORFFER! _who had come out of the door below and was ordering the maids to bring certain bags into the house. If she was there that meant they were filming MTV's "Celebrity Teen" and it also meant that this girl was...

'Daria Morgendorffer, hi.'

'Hi... but you... hi.' Jane managed, stupefied.

'Yeah we just moved here from Beverly Hills, just me, the immediate family, an army of staff and my sister's vanity project. Impressed are you?'

'Me? Nah.' Jane snarked, recovering her cool. 'We get that sorta thing around here all the time. Why here though? What's in Lawndale?'

'Close enough to the Capital for Dad to shoot his new political thriller without being months at a time away from Mom. This isn't really news, you know, it was on Entertainment Tonight last week.' Daria added, folding her arms.

'Never watch it. I'm Jane by the way, Jane Lane.' Jane replied, offering a hand.

Daria looked at it for a moment, then shrugged and shook it. 'From where?'

'Right here, born and bred.'

Daria sighed. 'From which publication? You know? Your employer?'

'Listen I told you I'm not a reporter. Artist, remember? And high school student.'

'So you're trying to tell me you just happened by?'

'Well... yeah... this is my route, I run here most evenings, this time of the year.'

'Oh... Ok, sorry then. It's OK Jammy, I think we're safe from attack by mutant rabid paprazzi, for the moment.' To Jane she added. 'It's not just the invasion of privacy - we signed an exclusive contract with that lot.' She jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the camera crew below. 'They're the only ones allowed to reveal our little family quirks and the regularity of our bowel movements.'

Jane laughed out loud, then said. 'Look, could I go through and out your front gate? It's getting dark now and there's no lights on the trail.'

'Sure, wanna ride home? One of the guards could...?'

'Nah, I'm good, it's not far if I go direct from here, could I use a bathroom though?'

'Sure, you have a choice of about twenty.'

'Ha, ha... you're kidding, right?'

'Nope.'

'So.' Jane asked as Daria guided her into the triple height vestibule. 'You guys just moving in for a few months or what?'

'Nah, Dad plans to film all three parts of the novel in one big shoot and he wants to use the run up to the next election for all the background scenes and he has permission to have Tom stand in for Hillary for some scenes at all of the Democratic conventions to get it as real as possible, so a couple of years I guess, maybe three.'

'Oh yeah... those books. I read em, hot stuff. Tom who?'

Daria gestured into the living room where two older men in casual clothes were laughing and joking as they arranged vinyl albums onto a shelf. 'Hanks'. Daria replied smiling at the way Jane's jaw had just hit the floor. 'Hey.' She added, giving Jane a gentle poke on the arm. 'Bathroom's in here.'

Jane went in and locked the door then stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. Her eye was attracted to a metallic gleam and then she saw the little gold statuette on a shelf beside the toilet and flashed back to the infamous "Goddam you, OLD MAN" acceptance speech at last year's awards ceremony. 'HOLY S**T!' She said and filled the sink with cold water and plunged her head into it.

'Did you fall in?' Daria laughed a few minutes later when she came out with her hair dripping wet. 'Oh, quick, get back in.' Daria pushed Jane back into the bathroom and followed her, closing the door to within an inch of closed and putting her eye to the gap.  
Jane understood when bright lights passed by outside and she could hear Quinn's voice talking about her pores. 'All clear.' Daria said a moment later. 'They're legally obliged to pixellate me out of any shot but it costs them so we have an agreement - I stay out of shot as much as possible and they leave me the hell alone.'

'Gotcha. So... you're gonna be here for a while, huh? Gonna join all the other nobs up at Fielding I suppose?' Jane asked as she ran a towel through her hair.

'No. Weirdly enough. I'm sure you, the world and his wife and little old hermits in Tibet heard about Quinn's incident during the Summer when she stole Matt Dillon's Ferrari and drove it down Sunset at ninety miles an hour? Yeah, well Mom's decided that the Hollywood lifestyle is to blame so we're gonna live in a macmansion and attend public school, some place called Lawndale High, you know it?'

Jane almost choked. 'Know it? I go there! I'm a sophomore, you?'

'The same, and Quinn's a freshman. Can you believe the principal has allowed MTV to film in the school?'

'Yep, when you meet Ms. Li you'll realize there's nothing she wouldn't do for money, nothing I tell ya!'

Daria laughed and showed her out the door. 'Well, I guess I'll see you in school?'

'I guess so, seeya Monday, bye.'

'Bye.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saturday**_

Jane got up at her regular time - 12.30 - and went for a run. After a shower and a bite she set up a new canvas on her easel and stared at it for a while. And another while. And then for a while longer. The she gave in and fired up her laptop and Googled Daria Morgendorffer.

There was surprisingly little about the girl considering how much there was about her family in general, especially Jake, of course, and Quinn the Fashion Nazi who seemed to be loved and hated in equal measure.

Helen the mom, now she was interesting - Hollywood lawyer - major player - supported her husband before his breakthrough movie "Children of the Lusitania" -let's see - low budget WW1 drama about farm boys who joined up only to die of the Spanish flu in a hospital in Herefordshire hmmm... sounds good, must see if it's on Netflix... Helen... ah here we go, going to join a practice here in Lawndale, I should watch the news more. hmmm... nothing... nothing... nothing...

What is she a nun in training or what? The clothes were nice but not cutting edge, not like her sister... attended Eisenhower High in Fairbanks, seen with her dad at some ceremonies, never does the red carpet, never gives interviews, doesn't...  
A-ha! I knew there had to be something! You little minx, I bet your Mom spent a fortune trying to keep a lid on that! Well, well, well.

Jane got a cup of coffee then went back to her easel. Blondie on the stereo cranked up high and Jane singing along in her tuneless voice as she worked with pencil and charcoal, trying and yes, succeeding in capturing that little quirk of a smile on Daria's lips... now paint, paint, paint she didn't wear lipstick just a blush of natural pink, no too rosebud, there...

'Janey could you turn that d...' Trent, Jane's brother had his head around the half open door.

**'NO!'**

'Okay, okay, chill. Who's that, she's cute.'

'Daria Morgendorffer.'

'Morgen... oh yeah that redhead who goes around telling people they...'

'No, no that's her sister, this is the older one.'

'What, was she on TV or something why are you...?'

'No... I met her yesterday, they just moved into town.' Jane had been painting furiously the whole time they'd been speaking (shouting over the stereo). 'She's gonna go to my school.'

'Cool. I'm glad you made a friend Janey.'

That stopped her dead in her tracks. 'Friend? I dunno, some rich kid? I doubt she'd have time for the weird arty chick, Principal Li will probably press gang her on to the pep squad or something, nah, I doubt she'll even remember my name come Monday.'

They stayed like that for a minute as if stuck then Debbie Harry launched into "Rapture" and Jane started to swing her hips and loaded her brush with paint. Trent just smiled at her back and quietly left.

'... and the man from Mars stopped eatin' cars and eatin' bars and now he only eats guitars - get up!'

* * *

Saturday night was **F**amily **D**inner. It deserved the capital letters. Helen had instituted it a couple of years back when she did some soul searching (spoke to a therapist) and realized they hardly ever ate together.

There were rules for Family Dinner. No goddam camera crew for a start. No fights (yeah, right!). No guests or dates. No... and this was the hardest one of all, especially for Helen... no cell phones. At least the food was a lot better than it had been when they were kids Daria mused, when they lived in that tiny one and a half bed in LaBrea and subsisted on frozen lasagna. The staff knew what they were about and even the 'healthy-option' they were all stuck with since her dad's heart scare was a lot tastier than the brown lettuce and shriveled tomatos Helen used to serve.

Quinn was sulking, again. Helen was obviously wondering how to get people to start 'talking about their day' without it seeming like an order and Jake was humming an old Hoagy Carmichael tune and jotting down notes on a scribble pad.

'I'm pregnant.' Daria announced quietly, then started counting under her breath.

She'd gotten all the way to five when Helen went nova.

'You're WHAT?!'

'I'm kidding! I'm kidding! God Mom! Calm down before you have a coronary I was just trying to lighten the mood, geeze!'

'Dammit Daria that wasn't funny, you're only fifteen for God's sake why would...'

'Sixteen in three weeks, don't forget, you promised me a car.'

'Are you sure you're ready for one Kiddo?' Her dad interjected as Helen fumed. 'Remember you were worried about your peripheral vision... and you're not really pregnant... are you?' He added in a whisper that that the cook downstairs could probably hear.

'No dad, I was kidding, honestly, you have to have sex to get pregnant - although they are doing interesting things with turkey basters these days...'

'Eeeeeeuuuwwwwwww! Do you have to be so gross?' Quinn finally broke her sullen silence. Daria grinned impudently at her prudish sister, then caught her dad's eye and winked. Jake smiled back and went back to his notes, chewing on a mouthful of raw carrot.

Helen finally cooled down enough to speak again. 'Well, even if you get a car I'm afraid you won't be able to go out on your own. This is a pretty safe town, the best I could find close enough to DC but any child of a high profile family is at risk so Jammy or one of his men will accompany you wherever you go... and report back to me.' She added with a grim smile of her own.

Daria sighed. She supposed she had brought that on herself, although she HAD only been doing research for her screenplay, how else were you supposed to get it to be realistic? At least she hadn't actually broken any laws... except the one about getting caught.

'Mom.' Quinn began. 'About school...'

'No Quinn we are not rehearsing this argument again. You are not going to that private prep school. Hanging around with that so called elite brat pack in Beverly Hills got you a suspended jail sentence - how good would you look in an orange jumpsuit? No, you will have a normal American high school experience and learn to like it!'

'Yeah, in with all the stoners, the slutty cheerleaders, brainless jocks and disinterested teachers, it'll be fun!' Daria quipped, earning her a glare from her mother.

'That's quite enough from you miss. Are you at least going to make an effort to be civil to your fellow students in this school?'

'I am always civil. I treat everyone with respect - that is until they do something to earn my disrespect, it never seems to take long, sad to say. But...' Daria held up a hand to forestall her mother's wrath. 'I met a girl from the school already, she seemed pretty nice so I could talk to her I guess, okay?'

'Is she another mutant like those two weirdos?' Quinn sneered. 'You seem to attract the dregs like flies around sh**!'

'Quinn! I will not have that language at the table! Apologize to your sister, right now!'

Quinn looked mutinous but knew better than to cross Helen in that mood. She muttered an apology but the look she shot at Daria when Helen turned her attention back to her food spoke volumes on the theme of getting even.

Daria, a veteran of this particular conflict, just smiled her most maddening smile back at Quinn and started humming along with Jake on "Stardust", something that she knew drove both Helen and Quinn up the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Monday**_

'Now girls, I know it's not easy moving to a new town and going to a new school where you don't know anybody, especially for you, right Daria?' Jake asked over the hustle and bustle in the vestibule of the Morgendorffer home.

'Did we move?' Daria deadpanned. Quinn just sighed and rolled her eyes.

Jake grinned and caught both of them across the shoulders and guided them out into the driveway. 'I'm sorry I can't ride to the school with you but I have to go to the airport. I have meetings at the studio all week but I should be back by Friday, okay? I'm looking forward to hearing all about your new school.' He yelled over the noise of the helicopter. Then he kissed them both on the top of the head, took his briefcase from a maid and did the duck and run under the rotors and into the machine which immediately took off.

Daria turned to speak to her sister but the red-haired girl had already stalked away to join her camera crew beside that obscene Porsche Cayenne stretch limo that Quinn had decided was "hers". She turned to look at Jammy, who was standing nearby and shrugged. 'Ready to go Jam?' She asked as a maid handed her a new bookbag. He nodded back and opened the door of the black Mercedes minibus with the dark tinted windows that was Daria's preferred vehicle. 'Let's roll.' She said with a resigned expression, which earned her a grin from the burly security guard.

They waited until Quinn's limo had left then followed out into the relatively light, compared to Los Angeles, traffic of Lawndale. Jammy was texting on his cellphone and Daria was staring moodily out of the side window when she saw someone she recognized trudging along by herself with white earbuds in her ears. 'Hey Sophie.' Daria called out to the driver. 'Could you pull in just here please?'

Jane Lane nearly jumped out of her skin when a large black van pulled in beside her and the door slid open with a hiss. Not a van, a bus, she realized as she caught a glimpse of the luxurious interior. She got another shock when the object of her ruminations, Daria Morgendorffer, stuck her head around the doorframe and said something. Jane finally remembered to pull the earbuds out of her ears and said 'What...?'

'I said "Hey, would you like a ride to school?"... so would you?'

'In that?'

'No, I'll give you a piggy-back! Of course in this, what else?'

'Ehhh, sure, I guess. You know for a minute there I thought the Feds had come for me.' Jane admitted as she stepped up into the vehicle.

'Nah, the Feds use Escalades, they have to buy American.' Daria replied with a smirk.

'And what have you done to attract the attention of the Federal Authorities Ms. Lane?' Jammy asked from his seat just inside the door.

'What? Me? Nothing, just randomized guilt ya know? Hi... again.'

'Good morning Ms. Lane, won't you take a seat and we can get on.'

'Sure... ehm, thanks Jammy?'

'You may call me Jammy... or Mr. Willesden if you prefer.'

'Wait, Jammy Willesden? The Jammy Whammy?' Jane asked, agog.

'Yes.' Daria responded. 'It's really Jamiel but he fought as Jammy so it stuck. He woulda been world champ if it hadn't been for that plane crash and his neck injury. But boxing's loss is our gain. He's our head of security.'

'Nice to meetcha.' Jane smiled at him.

'Pleasure.' He turned his attention back to his cellphone.

'So Daria...' Jane began, then laughed as the button she'd just pushed pitched the back of her chair into a reclining position and a footrest shot out under her legs. 'Heheheh... nice ride... wait a sec, do I smell coffee?'

'Sure would you...' Daria went to get up.

'Stay in your seat while we're moving Daria.' Jammy ordered. 'I'll fetch it. How do you like your coffee Ms. Lane.'

'Black as the backside of hell, please.' Jane answered without thinking, then blushed. Jammy gave her a grin with real diamonds in it then selected an ominous black pod from the Nespresso box and loaded it into the coffeemaker.

'Hey, looks like we'll have to wait a few minutes.' Sophie called from the driver's seat. 'Looks like half the TV crews in Maryland are outside the school.'

'Well, so much for a low key arrival.' Daria said with an eye roll.

'That'll be Ms. Li.' Jane said. 'Betcha anything she found a way to make money out of this.'

'I thought she was some sort of security nutcase?' Daria looked at Jammy in confusion.

'She is, but that costs.' Jane added sagely. 'She's always looking for ways to make a buck or shave something out of the academic budget, the teachers threatened to strike last year.'

Daria looked at her to see if she was joking, no such luck. As they were stopped Daria stood and made herself a coffee and one for Jammy and handed a latte up to Sophie. Sitting back down she asked. 'So, you said you were an artist?'

'Yah, I draw, paint, sculpt a bit. We're an artistic family, ya know?'

'Uh huh, us too, Quinn really does know clothes and I write and my dad does something in the movies.' Daria monotoned.

'Really? Anything I might have seen?' Jane responded in kind.

'Just some scifi thing about psychic aliens or the one about Vietnam, heard of those?'

'Mnnn, doesn't ring a bell. But what about you? What are you writing? "Passed With the Wind"?'

Daria had been drinking her coffee when Jane said that and she spluttered it all down her jacket. 'Dammit Jane, now I'll have to take this off.' Daria unzipped the rather shapeless jacket revealing a white shirt and a slim, curvy figure. 'And I don't even have a sweater!'

'Wanna borrow my hoodie?' Sophie called over her shoulder.

'Thanks.' Daria stepped up to take it. Jane was a little surprised when the driver took off her jacket to see the woman wore a large black gun in a shoulder holster. She raised an eyebrow at Jammy who unbuttoned his Armani suit jacket to show he was similarly armed. 'Goes with the territory.' He said gnomically.

A few minutes later the crowd at the drop-off circle had eased a little and they were able to move forward. Unfortunately the non MTV camera crews had been kept out of the school and had now turned their attention to Daria's Mercedes. 'Who's that?' Daria asked, indicating an attractive African American student standing by the curb and looking embarrassed to be holding a sheet of white card with "Welcome Morgendorffers" printed on it.

'That's Jodie Landon, vice president of the student council, nice kid but she's working way too hard to be a congresswoman or the president some day. Commandant Li probably delegated her to welcome you as she's guaranteed to already have her tongue six inches up Quinn's butt.'

'Nice image, thanks.' Daria growled.

'Hey, I calls 'em as I sees 'em. Are you ready for your close-up Ms. Morgendorffer?'

Daria grinned at her which turned positively evil. 'I am, but are you?'

'What? Me?'

'Yeah, how would you like to go out there first?'

'Ehh I'm... I'm not even wearing my good shoes.' Jane stammered.

'Ah go on, it'll be fun.'

Jane thought about it. Outside through the one way glass she could see Jodie getting annoyed as the reporters jostled her. 'I wish I had my sunglasses. That would be cool.'

'Here.' Jammy said, taking a pair from his inside pocket.

'RayBans, tres posh! Okay, let's do this.'

Daria said 'Ready?' Jane nodded. Daria pushed a button and the door slid aside and Jane stepped forward. There were several flashes from various cameras. Jane smiled and waved. Daria cracked up with laughter when she heard from outside people saying variations of "Who the f*** is that?" And Jodie saying 'Jane! What are you doing?'

'Mornin' Jodie, I'm just going to school, what does it look like I'm doing?'

Daria turned to Jammy. 'Thanks for the ride Jam, see you at 3.30?'

'I'll be here, be careful.'

'It's only high school.'

'Exactly.' He gave her a look.

'Okay Jam, I'll be careful.' With a wry smile she stepped off the bus to another round of flashes and shouted questions which she ignored. She reached out and shook hands with Jodie saying. 'Hi, I'm Daria, you must be Jodie, it's very nice of you to meet me like this, shall we go on in? Coming, Jane?'

Jodie was opening and closing her mouth like a landed fish, the rug having been completely pulled out from under her. Daria took pity on her and took her arm in a friendly fashion and led the way. Lawndale High awaited.


	4. Chapter 4 & 5

A New Direction Part 4

Monday Part 2

'Sorry about that Jodie, I like messing with the minds of those damn reporters but you didn't deserve to be collateral damage. Forgive me, okay?' Daria was quite sincere as they entered the relative quiet of the school foyer.

'Oh... sure I guess but... how the hell did Jane get in your limo, I thought I was tripping!'

'Haha, actually we met the other day and I spotted her this morning and offered her a ride, the rest was just serendipity.'

'Hey, that's my stripper name!' Jane quipped.

'Oh, you watch Warehouse 13 too? That's great, Allison Scag's a blast.' Daria smiled. 'I met her at ComicCon last year.'

Jane rolled her eyes at Jodie then indicated Daria with her head. 'Name dropper, huh?'

'So...' Jodie began still unsure. 'Ehmm welcome to Lawndale I guess, ehmm... I'm supposed to show you around then bring you to the Counselor's office... Ms. Li is showing your sister around the school so she asked me...'

'Told ya!.' Jane crowed. 'Listen, I gotta go to class, thanks again for the ride, seeya later?'

'Sure, we'll do lunch, have your people call my people and set it up.' Daria said with another smile and turned back to her guide. 'So, Jodie, shall we go?'

'Sure. So what was your last school like?'

'Well, contrary to what it says on the internet we went to Beverly Hills High and there were a lot of industry kids there so we weren't any kind of a big deal, you know? Even after Quinn landed her own reality show. Our old school wouldn't let them film on the premises.'

'Uh huh, well I think they're paying Ms. Li for the privilege. I just hope it makes up for the disruption those cameras are gonna cause. You don't have a crew of your own?'

'Oh no way, I actually hate reality television, bring back the days of scripted entertainment where talented actors speak lines written by actual writers!' Daria asserted.

'I see, so you write?'

'Yep. Was it that obvious?'

'Kinda, so... what was the standard like in your old school? Academically I mean.' Jodie asked seriously.

'Pretty good actually. They were in the public eye a lot so they had a reputation to maintain. What about here? What are the teachers like?' Daria responded.

'Oh you know, pretty good.' Jodie replied, though not very convincingly.'

'The English teacher? Is he or she any good?' Daria winced at the way Jodie winced. 'Oh god.'

'It's just he... he... off the record?' Daria nodded. 'He sucks, big time!'

'Sh**!' The two then headed off on their tour.

Some time later Daria found herself seated in front of Mrs. Margaret Manson (no relation), the school counselor. Having been given a head's up by Jodie she was sitting up attentively and had her notepad and pen out and ready. Nancy Drew couldn't have looked more eager.

'Well Daria, I just had the pleasure of interviewing your sister, she's lovely isn't she?'

'Delightful.' Daria monotoned in a passable imitation of Jafar.

'Yes well ehm... what are you writing down dear?'

'Oh I take notes wherever I go, ideas for scenarios or characters.'

'Oh, are you writing a book?'

'A screenplay, but I also contribute ideas to a TV show so I like to cast an eye on my surroundings so I don't miss anything.'

'I see... which TV show may I ask?'

'Sick, Sad World. Do you know it?'

'I've heard of it but it's not really my cup of tea. You contribute to this do you?'

'Oh yes, they're running one of my segments this month actually, an exposé on giving academic byes to the baseball team at a local community college.'

'Oh... I thought they were all... National Enquirer type stories... made up sort of things... are they not?' Manson was actually looking scared, that time spent on Twitter and friending Lawndale High students on Facebook using a pseudonym had been time well spent, Daria thought to herself. She smiled.

'Not entirely, the public would get tired of that very quickly, you have to leaven the fantasy with a soupçon of truth, you know?'

'Of course Dara...'

'Daria.'

'What?'

'It's Daria, "i", "a", Mrs. Manson. Now, what were you asking?'

'I was...? Oh yes, let me see, how about we do some standardized tests. Now look at this picture, it's two people talking, can you make up a little story about what they might be saying?'

Daria considered going with her old "herd of wild ponies running free across the plain" routine but based on what she'd heard any little quirk or joke and this old bat would bang you up in the chokey - some Lovecraftian torture called Self-Esteem class. Daria was determined to avoid anything that had her on school premises one minute longer than necessary so instead she gave it serious consideration.

'Okay, it's a man and a woman talking and they're saying...'

'He's saying "Are you sure?" and she answers "Of course I'm sure, I'm two months late, I've seen the doctor, he confirms it, I'm pregnant!" and he turns away and looks out of the window. "I meant, are you sure it's mine? I mean, there was my brother and... and..." and she starts to cry and says "How could you say that? Of course it's yours! I only went out with your brother when you...".'

'Okay Dara!' The older woman interjected. 'That's plenty thank you, my you certainly are imaginative! Though isn't that rather an adult theme for someone your age?'

'Well statistically teenage pregnancy is prevalent throughout the U.S. high school system so I conceived it as a short public information film.'

'Yes that is... well... yes, I can see that aspect... yes... Well, there we are, I'm sure that you'll fit in very well here in Lawndale High, there are plenty of extracurricular activities for a person of your artistic abilities to become involved in so I'm sure you could pick one...'

'Oh but I don't want to rush into a decision like that.' Daria interjected. 'Let me settle into the school first and get a feel for the place, then choose.'

'That sounds like a good approach.' Margaret was getting distracted by the way Daria kept gazing at her intently and writing down everything she said and she knew she had to warn Li about that other thing. With camera crews inside the school, reporters watching from outside and a potential mole among the student body they needed to clean up their act and hide their tracks, pronto.

She filled out a hall pass and handed it to the girl. 'Do you know how to get to room 403?'

'Yes, Jodie Landon showed me around and gave me a map just in case.'

'Well you'd better get along then and no dawdling in the corridors.'

'I won't, thank you Mrs. Manson. It was a pleasure to meet you.'

Manson smiled at her but missed the evil smirk the girl wore as she left the room.

* * *

'Well class, it seems we have a new STOOdent joining us today but I've no DOUBT she needs no introduction as MOST of you know who she is. Raise your hand Daria Morgendorffer.'

Daria did so.

'Well seeing as you have your hand up already perhaps you feel it's unFAIR to be asked a question on your first day.' Mr. Demartino grinned evilly.

'Excuse me?'

'Last week before you deigned to JOIN us we began our module on westward expansion, can you CALMly and UNemotionally sum up the doctrine of Manifest Destiny?'

Daria gave a text book answer then added. 'This group did not include many Mexicans or native Americans.'

He grudgingly accepted her answer and turned his beady eye elsewhere. Unfortunately a boy in full football gear suggested the doctrine might have been used to justify the Vietnam War. Demartino looked as if his head was about to explode. 'A lot of good men died in that conflict Kevin, don't you think we owe it to them to at least get the century right? I know it's too MUCH to ask for you to READ a book but you could at least watch a MOVIE about it no matter how historically inaccurate they ARE!' He growled, casting a glance in Daria's direction.

'Now hang on Mr. Demartino.' Daria was not about to let that pass. 'If you're referring to "Tet" the screenplay was adapted from a book by a decorated veteran and there were several former members of the 23rd on set during filming, officers, NCO's and G.I.'s. It was the most accurate reconstruction possible given the resources available and the location in Cambodia was as close as we could get to the original battlefield away from populated areas. The shoot was a nightmare, half the cast got sick, for real, that's why they really looked half dead on screen and I know the script by heart so if you have a problem with any of it point it out to me, please.' During all of this Daria had got to her feet and was staring down the teacher defiantly. She was panting by the end and blew an errant tress of hair away from her glasses.

Mr. Demartino glared at her ferociously but was that a hint of a sparkle in his eyes?

There followed what could only be described as a heated discussion. It riveted the attention of every person in the room, even Kevin, and they all learned a good deal about the realities of war, even if it wasn't the war they were supposed to be studying today. Anthony and Daria were still at it when the bell rang and he suddenly grinned at her. 'Welcome to my class, MS. Morgendorffer, I see your sister is joining me this afterNOON, is she as KNOWledgable as you about history?'

Daria smiled ruefully and shook her head. 'Only if you want to talk about those horrible drab colors they were all wearing or the dress she wore to the Academy Awards.'

Anthony sighed. 'Go on, enjoy your lunch.' He jerked his head at the door. 'CLASS dismissed!'

* * *

A New Direction Part 5

Monday Part 3

Daria looked over and caught Jane's eye and raised her eyebrow questioningly. Jane mimed washing her hands and Daria nodded. She was about to leave when she was accosted by a pretty blonde girl in a cheerleader outfit.

'Hi Daria.' She squeaked. 'I'm Brittany Taylor, welcome to Lawndale High.'

'Hi, thanks... was there something...?' Daria paused as the girl seemed to be waiting for a thought to turn up.

'Yeah, do you want to eat lunch at our table? Usually only football players and cheerleaders are allowed but you can come if you want?'

'Oh... I see... eh, thanks but I already promised to have lunch with someone else, I'll take a raincheck okay? Thanks for asking though.' The girl seemed puzzled by this.

'You don't want to have lunch with us?'

'I didn't say that Britney. I already said I was going to eat with someone else who isn't a cheerleader or ball player, you wouldn't want me to break a promise would you?'

'I guess not.' She answered, obviously disappointed. 'Oh, and it's Brittany, like in France.'

'Sorry, I thought it was like Britney Spears, she's a friend of my sister's.'

'You know Britney Spears?' Brittany's eyes were huge and round in wonder.

'Well I've met her but my sister knows her better, they met in rehab. Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see you later and thanks again Brittany.'

'Sure, byee!'

'Well Morgendorffer, that was a surprise.' Jane said as they walked toward the cafeteria.

'Well I did promise to have lunch with you, I wasn't about to blow you off for a bunch of airheaded cheerleaders and jocks.' Daria assured her.

'Thanks, but that wasn't what I meant. I was talking about you and Anthony in there, at one point I wasn't sure if you were going to hit him or kiss him.' Jane smirked.

'Well he knows his history, I'll give him that but my Dad went to so much trouble to make that film authentic I wasn't about to let that slide.'

'Were you there when he made it?' Jane asked, surprised.

'For most of it yeah. It was during summer vacation year before last, I got to be his PA and script girl but I gotta tell ya, they weren't exaggerating - war IS hell!'

'Damn, that would be cool.'

'It wasn't cool, it was hot, hot and sweaty and uncomfortable and the mosquitos were the size of pigeons and... yeah I guess it was pretty cool. Location shooting is much tougher than studio work. You have this massive scene with hundreds of extras and explosions going off then some damn fool messes up and you have to go back to first positions. Once we had a bus load of tourists drive onto the battlefield while we were rolling! We were all wishing we had live ammo at that point.'

'Hey can I live vicariously through your adventures? My life is so boring by comparison.' Jane asked, her face sad.

'Aw c'mon, don't look like that. There's a lot of hard work and very little glamor... if you're doing it right.' Daria smiled and nodded her acknowledgement of the security guard outside the school cafeteria.

'She's new.' Jane observed. 'One of yours?'

'Uh huh, we have eight, I think, integrated with school security, don't make a big thing out of it please, they're supposed to be discreet.'

'Sure thing, hey, would you look at this! The food looks fresh! And someone, OH MY GOD someone cleaned out the deep fat frier! Look, no burnt blacky bits on the chicken! Oh thank you Daria! Thank you, thank you, thankyou, thanky...'

'All right I get it Jane, chill, geeze! Dammit! No pizza though, the gods will go hungry.' Daria joked.

'I hear ya. Listen I have this thing I have to go to after school but it's only an hour, wanna meet me for a slice at the Pizza Prince? I'll treat you.'

'Thanks Jane, but I'll have to home and report, first day and all, you know?'

'Sure.'

'You wanna come over after and we can do that paper for Mr. Demartino and watch Sick, Sad World?'

'You're on, I'll have to call in home and let my brother know but it'll be fine.'

'Your brother? Not your 'rents?'

'Eh no, they're away, my older brother's in charge of the house.'

'You can't text him?' Daria asked as they paid for their food.

'He tends to check his messages days later, better if I call in, won't take a mo.'

'Okay. You can stay for dinner if you like, Dad's away so we can actually have some dead cow or even dead pig!'

'How could I resist an offer like that?' Jane laughed. 'I'll be there.'

They sat at an empty table which immediately filled up with students who wanted to cosy up to the Hollywood kid. One of Jammy's men came over and quietly offered to get rid of them but Daria had decided to just leave it and allow the novelty to wear off naturally. She was mostly grateful that the different years had staggered lunchtimes so she didn't have to put up with Quinn's posse while she ate.

After the final bell of the day Jane waved goodbye to Daria and set off for her appointment with Mrs. Manson. She knocked and waited.

'Come in! Ah Ms. Lane, take a seat. Now let me see, hmm.' Jane sat glumly as the counselor scanned her records. Eventually she closed her laptop and looked at jane over the top of her glasses. 'She probably thinks it makes her look intelligent' Jane thought to herself. 'I think she looks more like some kinda bug!'

'So tell me Jane, how is our self esteem this year? Are you feeling better about yourself?'

'Tempting, tempting, no, better not.' Aloud Jane said. 'I'm doin fine Mrs. Manson, no problems at all.'

'Are you? But I see you still haven't signed up for any extra-curriculars and Ms. Morris assures me you'd be a shoo-in for the track team if you'd only apply yourself. Are you going to spend another year without any friends Jane? That's hardly healthy is it?'

'I have friends and I have plenty of activities - just not in the school, I don't have any problem with that and Ms. Morris and me don't get on so I don't think I'd enjoy being on the track team while she's coaching it. She had some problem with my sister Penny and keeps trying to take it out on me, that's unfair.'

'Now Jane, don't you think that sounds a little paranoid? A teacher is out to get you? Frankly that's more than a little far-fetched. What about your home situation?' She asked, changing tack. 'I still haven't received a reply to the letter I sent to your mother at the start of the semester. Is she still out of the country?'

'No, she's back from the Phillipines but she's attending a seminar in Colorado on native pottery techniques, I expect her back any day now.' Jane assured her.

'I see.' Manson replied, clearly not believing a word. 'Perhaps you could have her come see me when she gets in hmm? In the meantime I think you could benefit from a little more time in Mr. O'Neill's self-esteem class, you can start tomorrow.'

'Mrs. Manson... with all due respect I have sat through that... class... five times already and it hasn't benefitted me one tiny bit! Forcing me to sit through it again isn't going to do me any good and you know it!'

'Ms. Lane! Do not speak to me like that or you can add two week's detention...'

'To my punishment? Yeah, that figures. Don't think I don't know this is all just to punish me for not running in Lawndale High colors. Do what you want, this is all just a waste of everybody's time. The more you do this to me the less chance there is of me EVER joining the track team. Tell Ms. Li that. Goodbye.' With that Jane stalked out and slammed the door.

Jane ran. She wasn't in her running gear but she ran. Through the corridors and out into the streets. She ran. The back of her eyes stinging but if she could just move fast enough the tears wouldn't catch her. Run. Home, coffee, paint and canvas. Run.

Howard Drive at last. People, cars, vans, lights, what?

'There she is!'

Trent standing at the door in the glare of TV lights looking as if he'd just woken up, blinking and shrugging and scratching his head. The cameras suddenly turning on her like piranha.

'JANE! Is it true you're going to be in the new movie?'  
'... is it true you and Daria are lovers?'  
'Is Jake Morgendorffer your real father?'  
'Is it true you were abducted by aliens dressed as Elvis Presley?'  
'Were you adopted?'  
'Are you a lesbian?'

Jane stood, rooted to the spot, a deer caught in the headlights. Please god let me die then from behind her a horn honked and someone called her name. A quick glance over her shoulder - a Mercedes van, an arm beckoning. She turned, she fled, into the van, door closed, speeding away arms reaching for her, small girl, green hoodie 'I'm so sorry Jane I never thought...' Caught into a hug, held tight, then the tears fell.


	5. Chapter 6

_First off I'd like to thank everyone for their kind comments. For this next part I'd like to thank SacredDust and especially Brother Grimace for their invaluable insights and suggestions. _  
_Just a note on OOCness, my process is to take the initial premise and extrapolate what affect that change would have on the original canon characters. Therefore in this case Daria has grown up with a better relationship with her father and she's had to deal with being in the public eye a lot more so she is somewhat more open and inclined to at least talk to people, however, due to the nature of celebrity she has been given cause to have severe trust issues when it comes to strangers._

_**A New Direction Part 6**_

_**An Unexpected Hug**_

Jane sat on the edge of the bathtub and wrapped her arms around herself. That housekeeper, what was her name? Mrs. something-or-other, had taken her clothes to "freshen them up" and given her this white terry robe to wear after her shower. It reached to the floor, had a hood and was like being inside a teddy bear. It would have been comforting if it wasn't for Helen's voice STILL ranting at Daria two floors below.

Jane felt as if her brain had seized up, she just couldn't process what was happening and the half hour she'd spent curled up in the shower with hot water pouring on her head hadn't helped as much as she'd hoped. At least when the water was running she couldn't hear Helen.

There was a knock on the door and a voice asked 'Are you decent?'

'Eh, yeah, I guess.' Jane replied, wondering if someone was going to bring back her clothes. 'It's not locked.' The door opened and Quinn Morgendorffer walked in.

'Hi Jane, are you all right?' Quinn asked as if she'd known her forever.

'Okay I guess... but maybe not so much... actually I have no idea, what the hell happened?'

Quinn folded her arms and looked Jane in the eye. 'I saw you on the webfeed. You're either a civilian or a very good actress, which is it?'

Jane felt like she must have been transported to another reality or something because nothing made sense any more. It was just too much, what did it all mean? She started to cry again. Great big sobs racking her thin frame.

'Oh gawd, you are a civilian.' Quinn said quietly and pulled her into a hug, holding her tight until the jag was over. When Jane had calmed down Quinn closed the lid down on the toilet. 'Sit.' She ordered. Jane complied. Quinn then got busy taking various items out of a cosmetic bag and lining them up on a nearby shelf. She took some cleansing wipes and started dabbing around Jane's eyes.

'I'm pretty sure Daria didn't do that to you on purpose. She might do something mean to me if I gave her the chance but she wouldn't hurt anybody.' Quinn had finished cleaning Jane's face and took an eye-dropper from the shelf. 'This'll sting for a second or two but then your eyes will feel much better. Look up. There. Just blink a few times. Now the other. There. That'll stop them looking puffy. You're lucky, you don't look too bad after you've been crying. With my coloring I look like an extra from the Walking Dead!'

Jane finally found her voice. 'Why? I'm sorry but why are you doing this? I mean you must...?'

'Hush, keep still.' Quinn interrupted as she started applying foundation. 'There's a camera crew in the house and you look a mess, I have a reputation to uphold as a style queen and that's not easy for a redhead - I shoulda been a blonde.'

Jane couldn't help but chuckle. 'Is it true about the fiery temper?'

'Oh yeah, and although it's a lot darker Daria's hair is red too so we get along like a house on fire - and if you've ever been in a burning house you know what that means.'

'Sirens, screaming, people running away?' Jane managed a smile.

'Pretty much.'

'I get it I suppose but...'

'Why am I doing this?' Quinn put her hands on her hips and stood back, admiring her handiwork.

'Uh huh.'

'Well for starters you're going to be on TV again in about an hour, only this time Mom will be calling the shots and on top of that I wanted to meet you, check you out. Make sure you were on the level.'

'But why? I still don't understand.' Jane asked, puzzled.

'Civilians.' Quinn sighed, looking uncannily like her sister. 'Do you know how hard it is for us to make friends? Ever since Dad made it big we've been kinda celebrities, even before me and MTV. Do you know that old song? Diane something sang it - _"... and all the stars that never were are parking cars and pumping gas... dum, dum, dum, dum..."*_ Yeah well that's Hollywood, everyone's a wannabe movie star. If I go into Starbucks and order a latte it's liable to turn up with someone's headshots and resumé. Girls would be friendly with us hoping to get asked over to our house so they could meet Dad and don't get me started on the stuff the guys try and pull. You do get some hunky guys though. Now me, I'm a player, I love the game and I play to win, but Daria hates it! You heard about that Cassandra, right? Her friend since first grade selling pictures of her from a sleepover to a tabloid and she made up all those stories. Daria's as vanilla as Shirley Temple, she'd never do anything like that.'

'I thought so.' Jane said. 'She doesn't seem the type, I mean I only really talked to her today but...'

'Yeah so I just wanted you to know that if you pull anything like that on her you'll answer to me and it won't be pretty. She could use a friend though so I CAN promise you that if you stick around it'll be a hell of a ride.'

Jane was staring at the younger girl, dumbfounded. 'Wow.' She managed eventually. 'Ehh... sure... thanks I guess... and for this.' She indicated her face.

'Don't mention it. I mean that. We never had this conversation, understood?' There was pure steel in Quinn's cold stare. Jane nodded. Quinn then gave her the famous "Quinn" smile from all the magazine covers and you'd believe she was the sweetest kid in the whole wide world. 'Your clothes are outside the door by the way, you'd better get dressed and come down, Mom's finally run out of nasty things to call Daria. The thing to remember is that nothing Mom says or does is a patch on the beating Daria's giving herself. I'll see you around. Bye.'

'Bye... hey Quinn... thanks.'

'Like I said, don't mention it.' Quinn gave a wave and a smile and flounced out of the bathroom. Jane was feeling a lot better all of a sudden.

* * *

Jane nervously descended the last curved flight of stairs and looked around the vestibule for a clue as to what to do next. There were a lot of people around in different rooms all with their doors open and a lot of movement in and out. Helen Morgendorffer was in what looked like an office pacing up and down as she spoke intensely to someone on her cellphone. Jammy was in - yes that had to be the dining room giving a briefing and - who is that?

Through the door of the living room she saw a tall, older, completely bald African American man talking to someone just out of her sight. She spent a minute trying to think of what show or movie she'd seen him in when it flipped over on her and she remembered he was a cop from Lawndale who'd given a lecture last year in school. Uh oh.

She approached to see if she could find out how much trouble she was in then she realized the man he was talking to was Trent! Oh thank God! She ran into the room and almost knocked him down as she grabbed him and held on, doing her best to hold back more tears - she didn't want to undo Quinn's handiwork.

'It's okay Janey, everything's okay.' Trent assured her as he held her and stroked her hair. 'Janey, this is Detective Sergeant? Is that right? Yeah Detective Sergeant O'Malley. He just wants to ask you a couple of questions. Don't worry, you're not in any trouble okay Janey? Okay?'

'Hey there Jane, may I call you Jane? Now listen Jane as Trent said you're not in any trouble but other people are.' O'Malley was smiling and he sounded kind.

'Look I don't want to get Daria into trouble, I know she wouldn't...'

'Oh no.' The cop interrupted. 'The Morgendorffers aren't in trouble. No. Quick question, did you give anyone permission to interview you? I didn't think so and even if you had you're sixteen so technically still a minor therefore you legally cannot give permission for an interview, it has to come from your parents and neither of them gave permission so those reporters were breaking the law. Oh they'll argue freedom of the press and I'd be hard pressed to get a conviction but technically I could argue in court that some of those questions amounted to child sexual abuse which means mandatory jail time and permanent inclusion on the sex-offenders register. I don't imagine Ms. Lydia Chang or Joe Robbens and their colleagues would like that much so I can put the fear of God into them and get them off your back, is that all right? You weren't looking for a break in the media were you?'

'No way, I just did that this morning for a joke! I don't wanna be Snooki, you know?' Jane asserted.

'I didn't think so but I had to be sure okay? Now the other people I'm not happy with are your parents - now take it easy, I'm not gonna bust them or anything and there's no need to involve child services just yet. I've spoken to both of your parents and I told them I don't like the way the two of them are away at the same time for extended periods. I understand your father has to go abroad a lot on assignments but that's no excuse for your mother to spend the last six weeks "discovering herself" at the Hopi Nation in Arizona while Trent here tells me he can't make the mortgage payment this month.'

'How could you have spoken to them? I didn't even know where they were!' Jane almost wailed. Trent looked pretty surprised as well.

'Well let's just say Mrs. Morgendorffer was concerned about you and she has access to a lot more resources than I do.'

'And she found them? That was damn fast!'

'If I may interrupt?' Jammy had come in behind them. 'I apologize if it seems intrusive but you gave me your name on Friday so I decided to check up on you to make sure you were telling the truth when you said you weren't a reporter. You have to understand the safety of the family here is my job which I take very seriously so I have to be thorough. In the course of a routine backgrounder I found your father's whereabouts through the National Geographic website where he blogs occasionally. I found your mother in a picture in the Hopi Tutuveni which is published online, it only took one phone call to establish she was still there.'

'Gahdammit, you know more about my folks than I do! It's not fair Trent.' Jane buried her face in his shirt again.

'Anyhow.' The detective continued where he'd left off. 'Your Mom should be back in Lawndale tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest and your Dad will be back from Afghanistan early next week. Now as I said I spoke to them and they promised me one of them would be home for you all the time when you're in school and if they want to take off during Summer vacation they either have to take you with them or see to it that you are in a safe home and I know your brother's a good guy who tries hard but as a parent he just doesn't cut it right now, he said so himself so I'm not insulting him, okay?'

Jane thought this through for a while and eventually in a tiny voice she whispered. 'Okay.'

'Oh good. Now Mrs. Morgendorffer has threatened us with dinner so we'd better go eat and then we're gonna have us a little press conference. They think they're gonna be asking the Morgendorffers questions but in fact they're gonna be listening to me.' O'Malley finished with a grim smile.

'How did you get here Trent?' Jane whispered to him as they headed to the dining room.

'That guy Jammy? Yeah he called to the house. I was worried sick when I saw you being taken off in a black van, I didn't know what was happening so I called the cops. Next thing he turns up with that cop, seems they know each other, and he explained to me what happened and invited me over here. That's it.'

'Thanks bro.'

'Hey Janey, no need to thank me, you know that.' He assured her.

'Yeah Trent, I know, but thanks anyway.'

Helen Morgendorffer looked at Jane exactly the way Quinn had done, as if deciding on a Sunday roast, she seemed to come to the same conclusion though and her face softened and she came over to Jane, ignored the offered hand and pulled the surprised girl into a hug.

'Hello Jane, it's nice to meet you. Won't you sit down and have some dinner? We have roast sirloin, comfit of duck or quiche if you're vegetarian.'

'Ehh thanks, beef sounds good ehhh... where's Daria?' Jane asked, looking around.

'I sent her to her room. Why? Do you still want to see her?' Helen asked intently.

'Well yeah, we were gonna watch some TV, have some food and do our history report together.'

'You still want to do that?'

'Yes, why not?' Jane kept her gaze steady, not an easy task when the eagle lawyer seemed to be looking right through her head. Helen softened again and smiled. Over her shoulder she called a maid and asked her to fetch Daria.

Jane took a seat beside Trent at one end of the long table. Quinn had disposed of her camera crew and taken her place at Helen's right hand, completely ignoring everyone else. Jammy and the detective sat together on Helen's left. Jane kept thinking she looked a little like a gender-bent mafia don surrounded by her capo's. A man came and took their food orders, Jane had to remind herself that this was someone's home and not Chez Pierre so she didn't have to order the cheapest thing on the menu.

After a minute or two Daria came in. She walked right up to Jane and stood by her chair obviously working herself up to something. Jane decided not to wait for whatever it was. 'Hey Morgendorffer.' She deadpanned. 'I guess you were right.'

'Emm... I was? About what? I mean - what about?'

'We are having dead cow.' Jane smirked. Daria smiled, ever so slightly and opened her mouth to apologize again but once more Jane cut her off. 'Hurry up and eat, we're having roast paparazzi for dessert - with marshmallows.'

Daria actually laughed then and sat down beside her.

'Daria.' Jane said. 'Have you met my brother? This is Trent.'

Trent leaned forward so he could see around his sister. His black pupilled eyes regarded Daria with mild amusement and more than a hint of attraction. 'Hey Daria.' He said in a lazy, deep voice. 'Nice to meet you.'

Daria stared at him as if she'd been hit in the head with a mallet. Eventually she choked out 'Hey.' Then a blush rose up her neck and suffused her face.

Jane, who had seen pictures of Daria sitting at a table laughing with Ben Affleck and Matt Damon and even dancing with Ross Lynch at some charity event, was surprised at the girl's reaction. Then her face split into a wicked grin. Oh this was gonna be fun!

* * *

_*Lyrics from the song "Do you know the way to San José?" originally written for singer Dionne Warwick by Burt Bacharach (music) and Hal David (lyrics). No infringement intended._


	6. Chapter 7

_Hi Guys, first off some words of thanks. I was originally going to go with Logan Lerman as Daria's dance partner but Brother Grimace was right - Ross Lynch was much funnier and thanks BG as well for the TV Tropes breakdown of the story - no pressure huh? _  
_Secondly Cassandra's betrayal of Daria was lifted from TAG's "Quinnts", thanks TAG._  
_I'm way behind on my writing due to that little family affair last week but I hope to be able to update all of my stories more regularly from now on, meanwhile, here's Chapter 7 of "A New Direction", time to wrap up the angst so I can get on with the fun. Again, thanks to you all for reading. _

_**A New Direction Part 7**_

Jane was sitting at Daria's antique writing bureau. Daria was nearby having made a space for her copy book by moving the keyboard and mouse off her computer desk. Daria seemed to be lost in thought for the moment so Jane figured it might be a chance to get away with a cheeky question.

'Daria?'

'Mmmm.'

'Ross Lynch... is he a good dancer?'

'Pretty good, yeah... wait... what?' Daria's eyes narrowed.

'Ross Lynch, I saw you dancing with him on the internet.' Jane asked innocently.

'As Abe Lincoln is always saying, don't believe everything you read on the internet.' Daria replied acidly. 'I made up a whole school once and they believed me!'

'Oh come on, don't tell me that picture was Photoshopped? Are you saying that wasn't you?'

'What picture?'

'The one of you dancing with Ross Lynch, you know, in that vintage ballgown.'

'Where did you find that?' Daria looked dangerous now.

'It just popped up when I googled you.' Jane said placatingly. 'Sorry if it's a big deal I mean I didn't mean to...'

'It's okay, not your fault, there wasn't supposed to be any photographers there or I never would have... any way it was no big deal - just some charity thing I got roped into.'

'But you looked great in that dress! What was it? A Valencia or something?'

'Balenciaga. A collector died and bequeathed his collection of vintage gowns to the veteran's charity my Mom and Dad are on the board of, someone came up with the idea of having Hollywood youngsters model the dresses and then auction them off. Quinn volunteered of course.' Daria explained.

'So how did you end up...?' Jane asked.

'There was this one dress left that wouldn't fit any of the others so my Mom threatened and my Dad begged and eventually they talked me into wearing it.'

'And Ross?'

'Oh he lost the draw and hadda dance with me.'

_'Lost? Yeah, right.'_ Jane thought. 'Oh, I see... so did it sell?'

'What?'

'The dress, did it sell at the auction?' Jane clarified.

'Yeah it sold.' Daria said, turning her head back to her book.

'Make a good price?'

'Hmm, mmm, yeah, pretty good.' Daria murmured while making a mental note to never, ever, EVER let Jane see inside her closet.

Some time later the bedroom door opened and Helen Morgendorffer walked in. _'Bedroom? Hah!'_ Jane thought to herself. _'It's more like a suite at the Waldorf... not that I've ever been in the Waldorf but still...' _Daria had told her that her Mom had looked at another house in Lawndale and one of the bedrooms had padded walls and bars on the windows! How cool would that be? Of course that house was way too small and Helen had refused Daria permission to have the walls in here padded - spoilsport.

'Hi girls, all finished with your homework?' Helen asked.

'Sure Mom, we're all through, just watching TV.'

'Well it's getting late. Jane's brother had to leave to go to some club, he's a musician I believe? So Jammy has offered to give Jane a ride home.'

'It's okay, I can walk Mrs. M.' Jane assured her.

'That might not be the best plan.' Helen shook her head. 'Despite what Sergeant O'Malley threatened them with some of those reporters are like pitbulls, they won't leave you alone until they're convinced there's no story. Sometimes I'd like to set our own dogs on them but the trouble is when the next picture comes out we have to be nice to them again.' Helen sighed sadly and Jane had an insight into what the family had gained and lost with Jake's success. 'Jammy will take you home and check out your house just to be safe and Daria will give you a ride to school all this week at least.' Helen added.

'You don't have to do that...' Jane began but Daria interrupted her.

'No, Jammy told me it's easier for him to see who's watching if you're inside our security net - otherwise he'd have to start a separate operation.'

'Oh... I'm sorry to put you to all that trouble...' Jane had lost some of her good mood now.

'No you...' 'It's not your...' Daria and Helen began. 'Go ahead Mom.' Daria said.

'No Jane, it's not trouble, unfortunately all this security is necessary and hugely expensive due to who we are - or rather who Jake - and to a big extent Quinn now are. Trust me when I say it costs nothing extra to have you inside it, we're just sorry it had such a negative impact on you so quickly. Now, have you got your things? Jammy's waiting outside for you.'

'Thanks again Mrs. M.'

'No, thank you, Jane. Come over any time, I mean that.'

Jane grinned at her and with a flip of the hand and a 'Seeya Morgendorffer.' She bounded out and down the stairs and out through the front door.

Jammy was standing beside a cool looking black car holding open the passenger door. The rumble and burble of a big block V8 told her what it probably was. 'Is that a new Charger? Wow, the Morgendorffers have some cool toys!'

'It is, and they do... but this?... this is mine.' He flashed her a grin as she climbed in and settled into the dark red and black leather seat. 'Seatbelt.' He growled, she complied then he walked around and got into the driver's seat, the suspension adjusting to his not inconsiderable weight - all muscle. The motor roared as he gunned it down the drive toward the ornamental gates which were opening by themselves and out into a damp Lawndale night.

Once on the public road he settled into a more sedate pace, the car, like the man, suggesting a lot of power held in check. His phone was in a clamp on the dashboard just at the bottom of his eyeline. She could see now a constant stream of reports coming in. "Station 6 a q", "LA St 14/17 I T with JM smonica fway", "Dr 2 off clock 9.15pm".

'What's A Q?' She asked.

'All quiet.'

'Ah I get it, and I T?'

'In transit, Santa Monica Freeway.'

'And JM... oh Jake Morgendorffer - duhh.' Jane was silent for a while then. 'So...' She ventured. 'How long have you worked for the Morgendorffers?'

'Be best part of a year.'

'Like it?'

'Yeah.' He nodded. 'Good people, respectable. Respect what I do. That's good.'

'Uh huh, even Quinn?' Jane asked cheekily.

'Are you fishing Ms. Lane?' He could turn the "unfriendly" on in a fraction of a second.

'No, no.' She said hurriedly. 'Just bein' nosey, sorry, not tryin' to... no.'

'Hmm.'

'So.' She said again, hoping to change the subject. 'What did you think of the press conference? That cop knows his stuff huh? Did you know him before?'

'Couple weeks. School liaison for Carter County, kids of his own in Lawndale district.'

'I don't know any O'Malleys in Lawndale High.'

'Younger.' Jammy replied as he pulled up at a red light. 'Middle school maybe.'

'Ah. Press conference? Did it go all right?' Jane still wanted to know.

'What I expected. Good idea using the Morgendorffer's deal with MTV to keep it off camera, meant Chip could say what he liked, give 'em a piece of his mind...' He turned to look at her directly. 'Owe you an apology myself, shoulda seen that coming this morning.'

'Yeah well... I'm the dumbass that waved at them - might as well have hung a sign on my back saying "Kick me", stooopid or what?' Jane sighed.

'Don't be tough on yourself. New thing for you, gonna have to watch your back now.'

'I thought when the sergeant read them the riot act they'd back off.' Jane exclaimed.

'You saw that Chang woman? Stood up and accused him of breaching the Bill o' Rights and the Constitution.' Jammy snorted his contempt.

'Yeah when he read out the guidelines for interviewing minors she laughed at him - until he told her they were the rules for the hard news reporters from her own network! The look on her face then... mwahaahaahaa! Suck on that, bitch!' Jane smirked.

'Nah, not over yet. Even if you drop Daria as a friend, and I can't say I'd blame you after today, they probably won't leave you alone so anything, anything at all, you tell me directly and right away, you got that? Don't accept any offers either, less you wanna face Mrs. Morgendorffer in court.' Jane winced at that thought.

'Got it, and... well I don't have a lot of friends, me being the weird art chick and all so if she can stick me I'll stick with her.' Jane said firmly. Jammy looked at her sideways then nodded.

He pulled up outside Jane's house but before she could unfasten her belt he was out of the car and in the face of the driver of the late model Ford that had shadowed them for the last quarter mile or so. The car accelerated away down Howard Drive and she just caught a glimpse of an "Enterprise Rent a Car" Sticker before it careened round the corner at the intersection without indicating or slowing. In the distance there was a squeal of brakes followed by a crunch. Jammy smiled grimly and opened her door for her.

'Shall we go in Ms. Lane? With your permission I'd like to run my eye over your house, d'you mind?'

'Eh, yeah, sure I guess.' Jane was a little shaken by what had just happened, who were those people? Were they okay? She was a little relieved to hear Jammy on his cell reporting the incident to Lawndale PD.

Jane made a show of using her key in the lock but she knew that since the last time her brother Wind had come home without his key that lifting the handle and putting a shoulder to the door would get you in. Everything was just the way it always was - a total mess.

'Anyone else at home?' Jammy asked.

'Just me and Trent right now and he's...'

'In the Zon playing guitar, Sophie's watching him.'

'Oh? Uh Why? Do you suspect...?'

'Nah, she likes music.'

'Oh I see... she's in for a disappointment then... Mystik Spiral aren't very good I'm afraid.'

'What she said. Going upstairs now, okay?'

'Sure.'

The big man ran lightly up the stairs and checked each room in turn, apparently satisfied with what he saw. With surprising grace he pulled himself up onto the top post of the stair bannister and balanced on one leg as he lifted the hatch to the attic, taking a slim torch out of his pocket and shining it around.

'What are you looking for?' Jane asked.

'Cameras, lil' bitty cameras, it's clear.' He declared after a moment and dropped down.

'But that's over the bath... Oh God!' Jane wrapped her arms around herself and dropped her head.

'It's okay Jane.' He assured her. 'There's nothing there but to be sure I'll have one o' my people come through. Now, you got internet?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Router?'

'Down by the TV in the living room.' Jane answered, mystified, then followed him down the stairs.

Jammy picked up the Cisco box and turned it over, then put it back.

'Ms. Lane, it's late, why don't you go on to bed, I'll wait here for your brother, I want to talk to him, okay?'

'Em, yeah, I guess, is everything okay?'

'Yes, nothing for you to worry about. Good night.'

'Night.'

Jammy waited until he could hear the shower running then went back to the router and took out the device that had been plugged into an ethernet socket.

It was still only Monday.


	7. Chapter 8

_**A New Direction Part 8**_

Jane's phone bleeped. She blinked at it a couple of times and and tried to hit the snooze button again then realized it wasn't the alarm, she had a text message.

"Pck you up yr hse 20 mins DM"

_'Mmm, that's nice.'_ She thought to herself. '****! TWENTY MINUTES! I gotta move!'

She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, loading toothpaste onto her brush as she climbed into the shower. Then she stopped dead and looked fearfully at the cracks in the ceiling for a moment. _'No, you fool, he said there was nothing up there.'_

She was drying her hair with one hand and spooning cornflakes into her mouth with the other when she heard a horn honk outside. _'That must be Daria... now coat, coat coat bag, bag where's the damn bag oh yeah in the hall, coffee? Get some on the bus, get me some goood coffee there, let's go!'_

With only one arm in her jacket and a piece of toast stuck in her mouth Jane ran out the door, barely remembering to shut it behind her. Daria was at the door of her minibus holding out a steaming cup of coffee. Ah Happy Tuesday!

'Morning Daria, Jammy, Sophie.'

'Morning.' 'Hi.' Good morning.'

'Good morning Jane.'

'Oh Mrs. Morgendorffer, hi, didn't see you there... eh... hi.'

'Relax, Jane. I'm going into the office today. It's bad enough we use two cars every morning I'm not stretching to three.' Helen said as she noticed Jane looking concerned.

'Well you know why that is Mom.' Daria answered with a sigh. 'I have a pretty good reason not to travel with Quinn, two actually.'

'Surely you're not still fighting over that...'

'No Mom. I have no problem with Quinn herself, just that camera that follows everywhere, there's no peace with it around, you know that, I know you agree with me.'

'Hmm... I suppose I can't argue with that logic, but what's the second reason then?' Helen asked with an interrogatory eyebrow.

'Oh, you know, the four letter word we use to describe that monstrosity she travels around in.'

'Daria! Language.'

'The four letter word I had in mind was "Pink", what were you thinking of Mom?' Daria smirked.

'Daria... sometimes...' Helen sighed and turned back to her laptop. A few minutes later she looked up. 'Oh are we there already? That's good, I don't see any reporters.'

'There are a couple Ma'am.' Sophie called from the front.

'Where? Oh I see them. Yes I think I'll take this opportunity to go in and have a word with Principal Li and get it over with for the day, can you wait here for me?'

'Not in the drop off zone Ma'am, but I can wait across the street and if you text me when you're coming out...?'

'I will, now come along girls. Jammy what...?' Helen asked.

'I'd like to check a couple of things myself Mrs. Morgendorffer, so if you don't mind I'll use this opportunity so as to not make it obvious.' Jammy explained. Helen nodded and led the way into the school.

'You're awful quiet this morning, you okay?' Daria asked as the two girls headed for their lockers.

'What? Oh, yeah sure. Just a bit overwhelmed by yesterday you know? And... sorry but your Mom scares the hell out of me.' Jane answered ruefully.

'Not just you, trust me. They reckon Hollywood is second only to Washington when it comes to sharks in the legal paddling pool. Get tough or die is not a metaphor for those people.' Daria asserted. 'Yes, can I help you?' She asked the boy in the football uniform leaning against her locker with a smug expression on his face.

'I doubt it.' He declared, loud enough for his "audience" of jocks and hangers-on. 'I'm a real guy and real guys don't need dykes!' He emphasized the last word as though it was a master stroke of repartee.

'Oh I see.' Daria replied without changing her tone but she was aware of Jane stiffening up and turning white beside her. Then she surprised everybody watching by taking off her glasses and putting them in her jacket pocket. She really did have nice eyes when you could see them. She smiled at the boy, actually she beamed at him, suddenly all upfront charm. She lowered her voice so it was even huskier than normal when she said. 'Who's been telling you lies about lil' ol' me.' She advanced slowly and put a hand lightly on his arm.

'I like to be discreet about it' she continued. 'But I only date boys... big, handsome boys...' She walked her fingers up his arm with those last three words and looked up into his face and batted her eyelashes at him. 'That's a nice football outfit you have on, where do you play on the team?'

'I'm the QB!' He declared proudly.

'Well I bet a big QB like you needs a really big cup for protection, right?'

'Sure do! But...'

'Pity.' Daria declared then she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled down as she brought her other elbow up to connect with his nose. There was a very satisfying crunch but before it could start to bleed Daria did something complicated with her legs and the boy ended up on his back with her foot in his throat.

She still wore the same smile and in the exact same sultry tones addressed the students standing around gawking. 'For the record I am not a lesbian, I don't normally discuss personal matters in public but because the constant accusations leveled at me have now caused pain to my friend I will speak out on the subject for your benefit and no doubt the entire internet when you upload the video from your cameras. So here it is, I am straight, If I was gay I would admit it. As far as I am concerned there is nothing wrong with being gay and I would not be ashamed to admit it if I were.'

'You should be!' Some girl shouted from the back of the mob.

'Well you're entitled to that opinion of course. Now to paraphrase one of my favorite scenes from one of my favorite movies. I am happy to discuss anything with any body, no subject is taboo, except the matter that was just under discussion. The penalty for raising my or my friend's sexual orientation is this: I collect your... Oh, Hi Mom, Principal Li.'

'Miss Morgendorffer! Would you please release our quarterback, you're strangling him!' The principal almost screamed.

'Oh no, I'd have to put pressure over here to do that, this just keeps 'em docile.'

Helen sighed. 'Let him up Daria. Was that really necessary?'

'Yes I believe it was Mom. You were right about the effect that damn reporter's questions would have. This fool straight up called us lesbians not five minutes after we walk in the door. I wanna sue that bitch and her network.' She spat.

'I don't know if you'd have much of a case Daria.'

'If you won't take the case I'll hire a lawyer who will, Mom.' It was now becoming apparent that Daria had only appeared calm before, she was radiating pure fury now. The boy had struggled to his feet and looked like he was going to say something but Brittany Taylor and a couple of other boys pulled him away in the direction of the nurse's office.

Helen looked as if she was about to retort but took note of the audience and the various cell phones recording and just nodded curtly. 'Principal Li, perhaps we can continue our discussion in your office?'

In the interest of dispersing the crowd and appeasing the source of the biggest boost to her security operation in years Ms. Li acquiesced, ordering everyone to get to class but casting a dark look in Daria's direction.

In short order the only ones left in the corridor were Daria, Jane, Jodie Landon and a handsome African American boy that Daria didn't know.

'Oh my God Jane...' Daria began. 'I'm so...'

'No.' Jane finally unfroze. 'It's not you... it's not the first time I've been accused of...he... he... he didn't know my name last week! Why would he...? Why? Damn him! I wish you'da killed him!'

'Jane...' Jodie said soothingly. 'I know you're upset but we...'

'It's all right for you! You have a boyfriend! Captain of the football team no less! You don't understand...' Jane was trying really hard not to cry.

'Okay Jane, that's true, maybe you're right but I can empathize all right? I can imagine how you feel. Look let's just...'

'Yeah, yeah, let's just go listen to Timmy O'Neill butcher Shakespeare. Come on Daria, are you all right?' Jane asked.

'What? Me? I'm fine. I'm gonna sue a major network but I'm fine. Who was that boy anyhow?'

'Kevin Thomson, bonehead QB.' The boy supplied. 'Hi, I'm Michael Mackenzie but everyone calls me Mack, almost.'

'Well hi Mack almost, I'm Daria, did you know I was straight?'

'Yeah I gathered that.' He answered with a smile. 'But I meant almost everybody calls me Mack, Jodie here prefers Michael, just like my mother and Kevin... well let's just say the less said about that train wreck the better. I'm sorry he insulted you. He thought... he's the kind that thinks that sort of thing is funny.'

'He's not alone, well he was my object lesson for the day - hell the year, I'm gonna catch it bigtime from my mom tonight - again.'

What was that you did to him?' Jodie asked curiously. 'Do you study martial arts?'

'Krav Maga, it's an Israeli system of self-defense, my mom thought she was signing me up for yoga.'

They all laughed at that, even Jane. They made it into Mr. O'Neill's English Lit class just under the tardy bell.


	8. Chapter 9

_**A New Direction Part 9**_

At lunchtime Jodie and Mack joined Daria and Jane at what used to be the "outcasts" table to continue their conversation from that morning.

'Okay Daria, spill it, how come you're a martial arts expert?' Jodie asked.

'You'd hardly call me an expert, I'm only a brown belt. No, I started a couple of years back when I was on location in Cambodia with my dad. The security chief we had before Jammy was a former Israeli commando, she was great at fighting but a certifiable nutcase, she decided I needed to toughen up so she started a training regime and of course my dad went along because Mom threatened to disembowel him if anything happened to me over there.'

'Was it that dangerous?' Mack asked.

'Not really, we were giving a lot of local employment so the regional governor had half the national army watching out for us or acting as extras, it was all a matter of getting the right people on our side. You know?' Daria explained.

'Not really, but I'll take your word for it Daria.' Jane replied with a smile. 'Do you mean you had to grease a few palms?' Jane had noticed that Daria was both more talkative but more guarded in what she said than when they were alone.

'Well... there was some of that but actually it was more about convincing them that we weren't going to portray their country or culture in a negative way. The local Buddhist temple hierarch was a great help, he was a big fan of my dad since "Alien Mind", anyhow that's how I started martial arts. I train with the security staff at the house.'

'All right.' Jane nodded. 'I get that but... what about the OTHER thing you did to Kevin? What was all that with taking off your glasses? You blew his socks off and it was even giving ME a boner!' This cracked up the whole table. After a moment Daria wiped her eyes and answered.

'Careful Jane, you don't wanna start any rumors!'

'Too late!' This cracked them up again.

'Nah well last summer we were on location in Montana filming a frontier drama. It was mostly men on the shoot and just a handful of women so we used to hang out together. The lead actress - I won't tell you her name or you'll accuse me of name dropping again - anyway she'd just got married and didn't want any scandal so she asked me to sit with her in the evenings to "keep the wolves from the door" as she put it. We got friendly and she gave me some acting lessons to pass the time. She showed me how to seduce someone with just your eyes, it was fun but I know for a fact I'll never be an actress.'

'Would you show me?' A girl asked from down the table.

'Sure, just not when the boys are watching.' Daria smirked.

'Aww c'mon, no fair!' Mack said and some guys nodded agreement.

'How about I show Jodie and she can show you later?' Daria said. Mack looked as if he was going to object again but then just grinned and gave Jodie a side hug.

'Uh oh.' Jane said then touched Daria's sleeve and pointed at the door.

Daria turned around to see two of the school security staff accompanying a large, threatening cumulo nimbus cloud in an Armani suit.

Jammy glared at her and indicated the door with a jerk of his head. 'Excuse me guys.' Daria said ruefully and walked out into the corridor ahead of the security men. They couldn't hear what was being said but they could see Daria looking shamefaced and bowing several times, student to sensei.

A few minutes later she came back in and sat down.

'What was all that about Daria?' Jane asked with some concern at the change in her friend's demeanor.

'Oh... em... Sensei's disappointed in my lack of self-control. He's going to oversee my lessons for a while - I'm gonna have my ass whupped!'

'He wouldn't hit you!?' Jane said aghast.

'Not personally, no. Sophie's my sparring partner but she won't be holding back tonight. I am gonna be sore but... that's not the hard part.'

'Oh, what then?'

'I have to go apologize to Kevin.'

'Oh come on Daria, you're not serious! He insulted you!'

'Daria.' Mack interjected. 'Kevin's a doofus but he's not a bad guy, somebody probably put him up to it.'

'Doesn't matter. I hit him. I'm supposed to be able to brush off anything other than a physical attack.' She took another swallow of her juice and nervously stood and approached the footballer's table.

Kevin, with a bandaged nose, was sitting beside Brittany Taylor in the center of the group of ball players and cheerleaders. Brittany was watching her with a baleful expression but Kevin was staring at the door. The people on this side of the table turned and watched her warily.

'Excuse me, hi. Kevin? I'm sorry I hit you this morning. You made me very angry but it was wrong of me to hit you. I'm sorry about that.' Daria spoke into the sudden silence at the table.

Eventually Kevin came back from whatever planet he was orbiting and looked at her.

'Whoa, stay away from me, you. I don't fight chicks.'

'I'm not looking for another fight.' Daria sighed. 'I came to apologize.'

'That wasn't cool dude, it was just a joke!' Kevin asserted, though the nasal twang from his broken nose made his voice sound funny.

'Well it wasn't a very funny joke. It made me mad and upset my friend. How would you like it if someone said you were gay?'

'Hey that's not true, I'm a straight guy, right Britt?' His girlfriend nodded enthusiastically.

'Yeah well supposing someone... some liar... said you were gay on TV and then some people you never met started making a joke about it?'

'Not cool, nobody'd say that about me, I'm the QB!'

'Well they said it about me and I'm straight too. Was that cool? Look... never mind... I came over here to apologize for hitting you and I did that.'

'Yeah, why did you hit me? That was a bitch move! What you did.'

Daria was trying to keep her temper under control. Through clenched teeth she tried one last time to explain it to the boy before she erupted. 'Tell me this. If I went out to those reporters outside and told them Lawndale had a gay Quarterback what would you do? Would you hit me? Would you want to hit me?'

Kevin was sweating with the effort of thought. 'I... I don't hit girls...'

'Would you hit me if I was a guy and I said that about you?'

'Hell yeah but...'

'Well then when you think that through you'll know why I hit you. I did what I came to do, goodbye Kevin.' Daria turned on her heel and started to leave. Kevin called her back.

'Hey Daria.'

'What?' Just for one brief moment Daria thought he had figured it out and was going to offer an apology of his own. Silly rabbit.

'Was that Jammy Willesden? He was the greatest!'

'Gaaahhh dammit!' Daria exclaimed and walked away.

The last period of the day was physical education. As they changed into their gym clothes Daria asked Jane if she wanted to come over after school to share the condemned woman's last meal.

'Uh, can't sorry. I have this dumb thing after school.' Jane replied.

'What, sports or something?' Daria asked.

'Nah it's...' Jane was getting embarrassed. 'They've stuck me into Self-Esteem class... again.'

'What? But you don't have... oh let me guess, you smart mouthed Mrs. Manson, right?'

'Sorta - I won't join the track team so this is their way of trying to convince me - it's not working... besides... I like having low self-esteem, it makes me feel special.' Jane quipped.

'Well you must be soft in the head. Don't tell me your folks are going to let the school away with that?'

'Why not? They did nothing the last five times I sat through it!'

'Fi.. WHAT?' Daria was outraged.

'Look Daria, my folks aren't here... they're hardly ever here so why should they care what I do after school as long as I stay out of trouble - and I don't know how much they'd care if I got into trouble.'

'Jane I... that sucks. Well look, your mom will be back tonight or tomorrow so you could ask her then. What's the schedule for that class?'

Jane told her and Daria whistled. 'Okay.' Daria asserted. 'We gotta bust ya outta there Lefty, you in?'

'Well what would I do with my afternoons?'

Daria smiled wickedly. 'Don't worry, I'll think of something. How about that UFO convention coming to town next week?'

Jane's expression turned from resigned to a smile to a grin. 'Now yer talkin' Morgendorffer.'

They were interrupted by the arrival of Brittany Taylor. The girl seemed unsure but determined.

'Daria.' She began.

'Brittany. What can I do for you?'

'This morning when you... did you... were you trying to steal my Kevvie?'

'Wh... Geeze! No! No way he's...' Catching Brittany's expression Daria changed what she was going to say. The last thing she needed or wanted was a girlfight in the locker room.

'I know he's with you and I don't steal other girl's boyfriends. My sister does enough of that.' She added quietly, almost to herself. Louder she said. 'I don't want to date Kevin, okay?'

Brittany still seemed unsure but after a while she settled on 'Keep your hands offa my Kevvie!' before bouncing away to join the other cheerleaders.

Daria caught Jane's eye. The black haired girl was doing her best not to laugh. 'All right Jane, joking time's over, let's go.'

'Sure Daria, let's go practice being cheerleaders.'

'What?'

'I meant let's go do "focus on agility" exercise.' Jane smirked.

'Oh god, more trouble.'

'Oh come on, you can do that Hit Girl dance routine and pretend you're fighting ninjas!'

'I hate you.'

Jane just grinned.


	9. Chapter 10

_**A New Direction Part 10**_

'Hey Morgendorffer! can I borrow your shampoo? Mine's out.' Jane called from the next shower cubicle.

'Sure, knock yourself out.' Daria passed a brown bottle around the divider.

'Wow, that smells good, what's the perfume?'

'Arabian frankincense, nice huh?'

'You betcha. Alterna Ten? Never seen it before, gotta get me some o' that.'

'Keep that one, it's almost full.' Daria assured her.

'Yeah, thanks... I'll get you a replacement when Trent brings me shopping next time.'

'No, don't.' Daria replied, a little embarrassed. 'I have plenty at home.'

'Wait a second.' Jane said, now suspicious. 'How much is this stuff anyhow?'

Daria stuck her head around the divider. 'You really want to know?'

Jane's face fell. 'Oh god, how much?'

Daria had to smile at Jane's woeful expression even as expensive smelling lather was falling into her eyes. 'About sixty bucks... plus tax.'

'Get the efff... Tell me you're kidding.'

Daria smiled and shrugged. 'Here, you might as well have the conditioner too.'

'I'll see if I can fence it down in Dega Street, I could feed Trent for a week for that!'

'Just wait 'til you see what your hair feels like tomorrow and then tell me it's not worth it.' Daria replied from under her towel. 'You coming over after?'

'I was going to go for a run, I usually run every day and I missed yesterday, how about later? Or you could come over to mine and I could show you those paintings I was talking about.'

Daria came out from under the towel. 'Oh.' She said. 'That could be a problem... two problems ehm... sorry about this but... Jammy won't let me inside your house until your Mom comes home and gives him permission to go through it like a tornado through Kansas and...'

'And what?' Jane asked, a little offended.

'Look let me call Jammy, I'll walk with you to Self Esteem class and we'll work something out, okay?'

'What do you mean? "Work something out". If you don't want to come to my home...'

'No, no it's not that please Jane I don't want this. Trust me when I say I just want a normal life. Anonymous, normal, like normal people but I'm just not and I'm sorry. I want to come to your house and I will I promise as soon as I'm allowed. I'm not free Jane, that's the problem and until the zombie apocalypse I never will be.' Jane could hear the bitter truth in Daria's voice.

'All right Daria, don't sweat it, I'll come over after my run, okay? I need to check if my Mom's home yet anyhow.' Daria nodded but still looked worried.

After the final bell she was able to turn on her phone and call Jammy. She hung back a few paces as they walked the corridors to Mr. O'Neill's home room. She caught up to Jane just outside the door and held her back.

'Jane wait a sec. I've spoken to Jammy. He says he can't tell you what to do but for your own safety he wants one of our people to accompany you on your run. Is that okay? Vittorio will drive you home from here and would like you to show him the best running routes. Have you much homework? Me neither so why don't you have dinner with us again and then we can watch a movie maybe. Trent is going to call Jammy if your Mom shows up and someone will take you straight home. Does that work?'

'It depends, which one's Vittorio?' Jane asked.

'You might have seen him, he's Quinn's driver.'

Jane's face slowly curled into a grin. 'I guess I could show him a couple of things... if he can keep up now suppose I...'

'Daria!' They were interrupted by Timothy O'Neill who taught English Literature and ran the Self Esteem class. 'You're not on my list. Oh dear, do you have a problem with low self-esteem? Would you like to sit in with the class or would you like me to counsel you privately?'

'Oh no, Mr. O'Neill.' Daria assured him hurriedly. 'I was just making an arrangement to meet Jane later on for dinner.'

'Oh, a date, that's n...' He recoiled from the venomous glares leveled at him by both girls.

Gazing fixedly at his jugular Daria growled. 'I. Only. Date. Guys. I just invited my friend to my house as a friend. Friendship. I'm sure you have a copy of Webster's Dictionary. LOOK IT UP!' She turned on her heel and stalked away.

Jane scowled at the man and pushed passed him into the classroom.

'Oh dear.' He simpered. 'Have I said something that might negatively impact on your developing psyches?'

'YES!' Jane shouted and she could hear it echoed by Daria's voice from down the corridor.

O'Neill's lip trembled then he burst into tears and ran off in the opposite direction.

'Hey Daria, wait up.' Jane called. She turned to the rest of the students. 'Don't worry, he won't recover from that for at least an hour, you may as well go home.' Then with a smirk she added. 'Class dismissed.'

************************************

Jane opted for the dead pig tonight. Pork chops in apple sauce. She felt pretty good after her run, especially after she'd left the handsome Italian gasping for air halfway through High Hills Park. She couldn't help but smile at the way Daria winced and mewled every time she moved. She hadn't been kidding about the workout she'd been given in the fully equipped dojo in the basement. Jane had only been given a quick tour but she was already determined to give that adjacent sauna and steam room a try at the first opportunity. Bur first dessert, oooh this is living!

'C'mon Jane, as Dad's not here we can use his screening room.'

'What have we got on tonight?' Jane asked.

'Well...' Daria began. 'That depends. How do you feel about swearing in movies?'

'I hate goddam swearing.' Jane deadpanned.

'Good, that means you're gonna hate this then.'

'What is it?'

'"In Bruges"' Daria answered.

'Never heard of it, who's in it?'

'Colin Farrell and Brendan Gleeson.'

'Ooh Colin Farrell! Oh yeah, I could watch him all day.'

From a refrigerated cabinet outside an ornate, studded door Daria took a couple of cans of soda and snagged a large bag of popcorn from an adjacent closet, then she opened the heavy door and led the way in. The room inside was an air conditioned mini movie theater with about ten padded leather seats and a huge L.E.D. screen at the front.

'Whoa Morgendorffer. This is pretty cool, you know?'

'Yep, have a seat. I'll put on the Bluray and dim the lights.'

A little over an hour and a half later Jane's sides were hurting from all the laughter but there were tears in her eyes from the ending of the movie.

'Wow Daria that was awesome! I've never seen anything like that. It was amazing! And did you see those Hieronymous Bosch recreations at the end? That was just wow. Bruges is now number one on my bucket list of places to see. I'm with whatshisname Brendan, it's beautiful!'

'I take it you liked it then?'

'Yizz are a bunch of elephants! mwahawwhawwhaww. Hang on, was that Tyrion?'

'No, that was Jordan Prentice. He's a great actor too. I love that film. I love the writing, expletives aside it's a perfect script.'

'Yeah that's right. You know who I thought of when Ralph Fiennes called his wife an inanimate f***ing object? Go on, guess.'

'I can guess. Listen whatever you do don't repeat any of that language outside this room, Mom would have a conniption and then she'd start vetting my viewing choices so please, okay?'

'Oh sure, I wouldn't anyhow. It shocked me at first but then it just seemed so natural the way Colin was saying it. Hey, have you met him?' Jane asked as they exited the theater.

'No. I did meet Brendan Gleeson though and his son Domhnall, nice people, gentlemen, you know? I have another movie with Brendan Gleeson and Don Cheadle in it if you'd like to watch it another time?'

'Count me in. It's late. Do you know if my mom is home?'

'No, Jam would have texted me if he heard from Trent.' Daria replied.

'Unless Trent's asleep, that boy could sleep through a hurricane.'

They had walked to the front door as they talked. One of the other men was waiting to take Jane home. 'Right. See you in the morning? Same time?'

'Sure. Hey Daria? Thanks.'

'Night Jane.'

'Night Daria.'


	10. Chapter 11

_**A New Direction Part 11**_

_(I'm switching focus away from Daria and Jane for this update so there is a time shift as well. The following takes place on Monday morning, Daria and Quinn's first day in Lawndale High at about the time Jane is drinking coffee in Daria's minibus.)_

Stacy Rowe was tired. No, I mean really tired. She'd been up all night. She wasn't supposed to be, Sandi had ordered that they all have a good night's sleep so they'd look their best this morning. Stacy hadn't slept, oh no. Outfit selection alone had taken much longer than it should and eventually her mother had come in and roared at her to turn the light out and stop making noise.

She'd lain there for half an hour then crept back to her closet for one more round of mix n' match and finally she'd settled on the perfect outfit… except no it wasn't what was she thinking? That top would never go with those pants! Aaaaaargh! 'EEEEP! Sorry Mom!'

Then she'd had to get up early to wash and work on her make up to try and make it look as if she hadn't been up all night and then head over to Sandi's for the strategy meeting. How could Sandi and Tiffany look so fresh? Did nothing affect them? Don't yawn DON'T YAWN!

'I hope you aren't going to shame us all by yawning in her face Stacy.' Sandi had remarked with her usual withering scorn. Sandi could be such a b…. nonononono, you mustn't.

The three of them had been the first ones at the school. Sandi wanted to stake out the perfect spot just near the door where SHE must pass right by them and they could speak to HER. Sandi had given them detailed instructions about what they were to say and in what order and what they mustn't say and Stacy had written it all down and memorized it then Tiffany just said 'Whaaaat?' in that slow voice of hers and Stacy felt like just…

It was almost time. Several reporters and a news crew had asked them to move but Sandi had just glared at them until they went away. Stacy would never have been able to do that, she'd have moved, and moved and moved again and they'd be at the back of the crowd but Sandi made sure they were right at the front. Sandi was…

'What was that?' Stacy asked. 'Is she coming?'

'Quiet Stacy, I'm trying to concentrate. What is that? Is that a limo?'

Stacy stood on tiptoe and shielded her eyes from the morning sun. Over the heads of the crowd she could see a flash of metallic pink approaching, something long and low. It must be HER car, it must be IT MUST BE!

'Now.' Sandi looked at the other two. 'Are we all ready? Are we calm? Stacy, I'm asking you?'

'What? Yes, yes, yes Sandi I'm calm it's fine in fact it's great I can hardly wait…'

'Well in that case could you stop like hyperventilating and act like a proper member of the Fashion Club or would you like me to put you on a fashion sabbatical and send you over to stand with the geeks from the chess club?' Sandi asked acidly.

Stacy looked stricken for a moment then made some effort to comply but it was just so exciting! It's her it's really her that has to be her car OHMIGOD it's beautiful it's a PORSCHE! A PORSCHE LIMO! That is so cool!

Stacy reached into her back pack and took out the well thumbed copy of "Waif" magazine with HER picture on the cover. She held it clutched in her arms so the masthead and HER gorgeous red hair were on top.

The stretched limousine pulled into the drop off circle and the driver, a handsome Italian looking guy in a black uniform got out and opened the rear door, standing to attention and holding it open. Stacy watched as SHE made her first appearance, looking a little shy and nervous but with a winsome little smile on HER face.

OMIGOD! SHE'S REALLY HERE!

Several people shouted greetings and flashes flashed all around her as the TV lights came on. Quinn stepped out of the limo and stood for a moment looking up at the school wide-eyed as she nervously bit her lower lip. She smiled shyly at the crowd gathered around blinking at all the flashes. The crowd spontaneously went quiet and Quinn gave a little wave and said 'Hi!' Everyone cheered.

Suddenly everyone was shouting at once and the crowd of students surged forward but Sandi held them firm in their place, no rushing about, let her come to us.

'Will you sign my…?'

'Will you go out with me?'

'Would you like to…?'

'Ms. Morgendorffer I'm from the Lawndale Sun Herald would you…?'

'Over here, smile please!'

'Would…?'

'Could…?'

'Can I…?'

'QUINN! QUINN! Over here!'

Quinn was smiling and waving. She selected a crew from one of the major networks and addressed the reporter by name. 'Lydia! Hi, nice to see you again. What brings you to Maryland as if I didn't know.'

The other crews gathered around as Quinn gave a brief interview. Yes, she was looking forward to her new school. No she wasn't nervous… okay maybe just a bit. Yes this bag is Gucci to match the shoes. She was sure everyone would be really nice. Yes. Thanks. Love you all. Bye.

She was coming this way. Stacy couldn't remember what she was supposed to say… or her own name. She was coming! She's looking at US! Looking at ME! OMIGOD!

The excess of oxygen finally got to Stacy's brain and her eyes rolled up in her head and she very slowly fell over backwards.


	11. Chapter 12

_**A New Direction Part 12**_

_'So far, so good.'_ Quinn thought to herself as she approached the doors of the school._ 'I think I pulled off the ingenue schtick without a glitch. Now let's get inside so I can relax a bit. Well would you look at these three wannabees. The wicked witch of the East and her flying monkeys. The Asian one looks like she's a couple of outfits short of a full wardrobe and pigtails is... uh oh, there she goes... and that's jenga. So what do I do? Step over her or play nice? Cameras are still on so nice it is.'_

'Oh my goodness, is she all right? Is she ill?' Quinn knelt down beside the girl who'd just passed out in front of her. The other brunette rather reluctantly knelt on the other side and took the girl's hand saying 'Stacy! STACY ROWE GET UP THIS SECOND, YOU'RE EMBARRASSING Mm.. us.'

'Is that her name? Stacy come on, get up. We can't get grass stains on a Gregory Parkinson top. Hi I'm Quinn, could you get her other arm, let's bring her inside.'

'Sandi Griffin, president of Lawndale High Fashion Club. I had a speech.' Sandi managed a wry smile as she got her arm under Stacy's shoulders.

'Lucky for me your friend fainted then, I hate speeches.' Quinn smiled back as they half carried Stacy toward the doors.

The principal was waiting inside and she obviously had a speech too. 'Hi Ms. Li?' Quinn wheezed. 'We need to get this girl to the nurse, can you point the way?' The woman looked like she was sucking lemons but she pointed down the corridor. Stacy was starting to come around and sort of half walked between the other two.

'Mmm... smells reallll gooooddd...' Stacy murmured.

'It like, does smell nice. Is that your perfume?' Sandi asked.

'Yes. Do you like it? I'm in talks with Dawn Spencer Hurwitz to market it as my signature fragrance.'

'That would be like, awesome. What is that aroma?'

'Spikenard. It's a root from the middle east, the old Egyptians used it. I like to think Cleopatra would have worn it.'

'It's spiceeee.' Tiffany drawled from behind them.

'Em... yes it is.' Quinn replied with a questioning glance at Sandi. The other girl shook her head slightly and mouthed 'Later.'

The nurse hustled them in and they deposited Stacy in an arm chair. Stacy looked up dreamily, obviously still out of it. 'Hi Quinn, you're my best friend. I love you.'

Quinn couldn't help but giggle and smile back at the girl. She gave Sandi a direct look and nodded. 'I'll see you around the school, I'd better go back and let the principal welcome me properly, are you guys freshmen too?'

'Yes we are, that would be great... and like, thanks for your help with Stacy.' Sandi replied.

'Sure, anytime Sandi? Yes and this is...?'

'Tiffany.'

'Bye girls.'

Back in the corridor the students gave her a round of applause. _'Result!'_ She thought to herself._ 'Now I just have to suffer through the orientation tour with Bruce Lee's granny, let's get it over with. Game face on and here we go.'_

Later that morning Quinn had a chance for a quick strategy meeting with Kristen, the MTV director/producer who was in charge of the crew here in Lawndale and Kay, the style guru from her main sponsor, Cashman's Department Stores.

'You know that's gonna come around and bite her in the ass?' Quinn asked after Kristen had described Daria's stunt from earlier. 'Damn her, without trying she's given them a story... do you know has Lydia Chang left yet? Could you find out? If she's stuck around it means she's gonna chase that down and Daria will be sorree.'

'Is it that important?' Kay asked. 'I thought it was just some random girl, Daria's always pulling stuff like that, remember she made up a school and people tried to enroll in it?'

Kristen snorted. 'If Lydia can't make a ten minute gossip piece about it I'll eat my shorts. It's what she does. Quinn's first day in a new school is a 30 second piece, max, but Daria's mysterious, the fact that she won't talk to them makes them think there's something there. There isn't, is there? You're not holding out on us Quinn? We have a contract.'

'Oh don't be silly.' Quinn snapped. 'Daria did say she met some girl the other day but that's all I know and before you ask Daria is NOT into girls that way. No. We have to think of some way of turning this extra coverage to our advantage. If Lydia and the others want to hang around Lawndale then we need to make them point their cameras at me, right? Now I'll see what I can find out about this girl. You two see if you can cosy up to the other crews at the hotel later. I was thinking I might make nice with those fashion club girls, at least they were properly dressed so they won't embarrass me, if they'll agree to go on camera it'll give me someone to be seen talking to and I can shill the Fall range for Kay, maybe a sleepover party, what do you think? They were pretty enough.'

Kay nodded. 'Yep, that could work, I'll get their sizes and have some of the new stock brought in for them to try on. What do you think, the budget range? This is public high school after all.'

'Maybe a couple of pieces from the exclusive range too, always give 'em something to wish for.' Quinn replied.

'Right. Well you'd better get to class. We're going to cover you having lunch, we already have applications from girls who want you to go 'Hell's Kitchen' on their closets.'

'Great. Later ladies.'


	12. Chapter 13A

_**A New Direction Part 13A**_

'Ms. Griffin? Sandi?'

'Can I, like, help you?'

'HI, I'm Kay Lindstrom from CMC Marketing. I work with Quinn Morgendorffer on the publicity side. I was wondering if you and your friends would have lunch with me today? I have a proposal for you.'

'Emm like, sure, I guess. Emm… are we having lunch with Quinn?'

'Ah, no, not today, we have something lined up already for the show, you understand.'

'Sure… I…' Sandi was a little put out and it showed.

Kay smiled in a not very nice way. 'Why don't you gather your friends and we'll have a little chat over there where it's quiet, you see that girl there with Quinn had already written in to the show and we have a waiver signed by a parent that allows her to appear on camera and talk without supervision. You'll need one of those if you're going to be in anything other than a background shot.'

'Oh, I like, get it. I will fetch the others and be there in a minute.'

Stacy had recovered somewhat from her indisposition and Tiffany seemed to have come into focus. Sandi was laying down the law in a tense whisper as they approached the table where the fashionably dressed woman was picking at a salad. They put their trays down and joined her.

Kay got right down to business. She extracted what she needed to know about the fashion club and each of the members and took note of their sizes and tastes. She gave each of them a many paged document.

'You'll need to get these signed by a parent or legal guardian. They include a non-disclosure agreement that prevents you discussing anything about what we do with any other media outlet, we have a contract with MTV and can't have you running down to a tabloid with any juicy little tidbits. I am legally obliged to inform you that you should have these checked over by your own legal counsel before signing, it does include our right to use your image while wearing outfits we supply to you but there is no financial compensation to you. That might seem unfair but girls have gotten modelling contracts with less exposure.'

'But… but…' Stacy stammered. 'What will we be doing?'

'Oh, you'll be Quinn's friends, she wants you to come to a slumber party at her house and try on some new clothes, wouldn't you like that?'

'Ohmigod! Ohmigod!' Stacy was hyperventilating again.

'Stacy!' Sandi had a hard edge to her voice. Turning back to Kay she said. 'I like, don't get it, why would she… I mean why would we pretend to be her friends? Doesn't she…?'

'I think you know the score.' Kay replied, giving Sandi a shrewd look. 'Quinn is nice, she has lots of friends – in Los Angeles. She could even be your friend for real when she gets to know you but in the meanwhile we have a show to do and it just doesn't work with her talking to camera or to professional people like me. You get to represent all those girls who wish they were her friend and talk to her about fashion and boys and lipstick, normal stuff.'

'I see… I don't like the idea of being like, used and stuff.' Sandi's expression grew hard.

'But Sandi…' Stacy began.

'I'll do it.' Tiffany said, her voice stronger and her manner a good deal more 'with it' than it had been that morning.

'I'm sorry but I have to ask.' Kay turned to her. 'Are you on medication?'

'Yes.'

'Prescription?'

'Yes, I have a condition, the tablets keep it under control but sometimes I get a little spaced out.' The Asian girl replied. 'I have to take it every day but I can choose when I take it if it's a problem for you.'

'Are you sure Tiffany…?' Sandi began. 'Remember fourth grade?'

'I'm sure. I only have to take the extra when I'm ovulating and I can time that and stay off camera. I want this Sandi, I want to be a model.'

'What about you Stacy? Do you want to play at being Quinn's friend?' Sandi asked.

'No Sandi.'

'WHAT?'

'I want to be her friend for real, please Sandi, let's try, please?' Stacy implored her friend and leader.

'Very well. I accept but my Mom will have our lawyer look over this paperwork before she signs anything, she works for KSBC here in Lawndale and like, knows all about media contracts.' Sandi asserted.

Kay smiled. 'Good, I hate dealing with amateurs. Now I can't really say any more until you've all signed up, then we can have some fun, okay? Now Sandi, d'you see those girls over there, what do you think of their outfits?'

Sandi smiled back. This was her speciality. 'Well the preppy girl on the left is wearing last year's Tommy Hilfiger and ….. '


	13. Chapter 13

_**A New Direction Part 13B**_

Stacy was freaking out but trying to keep from showing it. At least she'd slept last night. Her Mom had gone so far as to take the bulb out of her bedside lamp and threatened to give half of her clothes to Goodwill if she didn't drink her cocoa and go straight to sleep. In truth she hadn't any choice, she'd fallen asleep at the meeting in Tiffany's house but Sandi had forgiven her sooner than usual because Stacy's faint had inadvertently gotten them "in" with Quinn Morgendorffer.

No the big thing worrying Stacy this morning was the big pile of paperwork still unsigned on her Mom's desk. 'Be reasonable Stacy.' Her Mom had said. 'I've just started a new job today - I can't take time off to go and consult a lawyer and no I'm not going to ask for favors at work. Wait until Sandi gets her mother to sign and if Linda has no objections then neither will I. That's my final word. Now please Stacy I have enough to worry about, they haven't even told me what my duties will be at the firm yet, just gave me a desk and told me to settle in and get ready for tomorrow, God! You'd swear I was an intern!'

So Stacy was all of a dither, as her Gran used to say. What would Sandi think? She knew Tiffany could get her Dad to sign anything so she had no problem but...

Stacy got organized at her locker then was startled by some raucous laughter from down the corridor. She banged the door and tugged at it a couple of times to make sure it was locked - she didn't want a repeat of last week when she hadn't shut it properly and somebody'd... no, don't think about that, at least that sophomore boy with the red hair had gotten her diary back from those... She finally got close enough to see what was going on. Her jaw dropped but she still had the presence of mind to whip out her phone and start recording video. 'Sandi will have to see this!'

Daria Morgendorffer, Quinn's mysterious sister, was seducing the quarterback, Kevin Thomson. She had taken her glasses off and was standing really close to him walking her fingers up his arm. Stacy could see Kevin's girlfriend, the head cheerleader, approaching from the opposite direction with murder in her eyes. _'Oh my God!' _Stacy thought. _'This is bad.'_

'Well I bet a big QB like you needs a really big cup for protection, right?' Daria's voice was husky and sexy, a bit like Scarlett Johannsen or maybe Emma Stone but she...

'Sure do! But...' Kevin obviously thought he was doing really well with this new girl.

'Pity.' Daria declared.

Stacy almost dropped her phone when Daria deliberately broke Kevin's nose then swung out her leg and kicked him in the back of the knee knocking him to the floor then grinding her heel into his throat. _'Wow! How'd she do that?'_

Daria looked at the students standing around gawking and said. 'For the record I am not a lesbian, I don't normally discuss personal matters in public but because the constant accusations leveled at me have now caused pain to my friend I will speak out on the subject for your benefit and no doubt the entire internet when you upload the video from your cameras. So here it is, I am straight, If I was gay I would admit it. As far as I am concerned there is nothing wrong with being gay and I would not be ashamed to admit it if I were.'

'You should be!' Stacy didn't know the girl who'd shouted from behind her but Daria directed her gaze at Stacy as if she was the one who'd said it. _'Eeeep!'_

'Well you're entitled to that opinion of course. Now...' Stacy didn't hear the rest of it because she was suddenly jostled aside by some other students. The Principal! Uh oh!

'Miss Morgendorffer! Would you please release our quarterback, I believe you're strangling him!' The principal shouted from right beside Stacy. That was enough for her, she fled in the direction of her homeroom.

'Can you believe they let someone like that into our school? It's the End-Times, we were warned there'd be signs and this is one of them.'

'Err what?' Stacy asked the girl walking beside her. She didn't know her name but knew she was the one who'd shouted at Daria.

'That lesbian! How can they let her walk around here contaminating real people? Everyone knows that art girl is a lesbian but at least she keeps to herself. Now there's two of them we'll have to put up with them kissing in the corridors. Well I won't put up with it! I'm going to start a petition to have her drummed out! Will you sign? You saw what she did.'

'I don't... she said she wasn't... '

'Ah yes but she said she wouldn't be ashamed to be queer. Why'd she say that? Obviously covering up. We have to make a stand. We need to get rid of her and that whore of a sister she's...'

Stacy wasn't even conscious of clenching her fist and hitting the other girl, just the sudden pain in her knuckles.

The girl got back up clutching her split lip. 'You bitch!' She wailed. 'You're one o' them! DYKE!' Then she ran off down the corridor.

Stacy looked around at the mob that was now looking at her the way they'd looked at Daria earlier - some weird mix of fear, admiration and WTF. She shrugged and headed to class, she'd always thought she'd come out to her Mom first.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A New Direction Part 14**_

'Ms. Morgendorffer, welcome to Vitale, Horowitz, Riordan, Shrecter, Shrecter and Shrecter. Won't you please step into the boardroom, the Partners and I would like to welcome you properly.'

'Why thank you Mr. Vitale. There's no need to go to any trouble on my behalf.'

'Call me Jim and it's no trouble at all. We're honored to have such a prestigious lawyer as yourself joining the firm, even if it's only on a temporary basis.'

'Temporary and part-time... Jim, a lot of my time is spent with my charity work and of course I'm my husband's attorney also which is not an insignificant account. Call me Helen if we're going to be informal.'

'Thank you Helen. Here we are now may I introduce Ms. Liliane Horowitz whom I know you've spoken to by phone, Mr. Stanley Riordan, Howard Schrecter and his sons Richard and Eric. Eric as junior partner is going to be your chief liaison here at the firm, don't hesitate to call him at any time about anything at all that's on your mind.'

'I will, thank you but surely one of the associates...'

'Oh no Helen, it's a mark of how much we value you that we want one of the partners handling your affairs. We've also appointed a full time secretary who can work with you here and she has her own car so she can accompany you anywhere else you may need her. This is Marianne Rowe. Ms. Helen Morgendorffer.'

'Marianne, it's nice to meet you and I know it's a little old fashioned but I actually prefer Mrs. if you don't mind.' Helen addressed this last to Jim with a smile. He smiled back. _'The man oozes so much oil the Ewings could drill in him!'_ Helen thought to herself. She shook hands with each of the partners. Liliane winked at her, they knew each other of old but had never met in person before now. Eric Shrecter seemed a little nervous and Helen had to resist the urge to wipe her hand on her skirt after she shook his.

'Please everyone have a seat and we'll just go over one or two things.' Jim announced. 'Marianne please stay and take notes, thank you. Now first order of business when word got out that Helen was joining us we received enquiries from two local charitable trusts who are aware of her reputation. They are the Lawndale Civic Museum and Art Gallery Foundation and the Korea, Vietnam and Iraq Veterans of America Foundation. The work will be pro bono which I understand Helen is content to do but it is highly prestigious and the sort of thing the firm has wanted to get into now that we have established ourselves in the business community. They are the sort of accounts we hope to keep even after Helen sadly leaves us three years hence. I am sure you all appreciate that is one of the reasons Liliane and I invited Helen to join us.'

Jim was giving a stern look at the Schrecters as he said this and Helen sensed there may have been some contention. The other two senior partners were looking somewhat smug. _'Hmm if I got this lot in a poker game I'd end up owning their undershirts.'_ Helen thought.

'In addition to her charity work Helen is going to be working closely with Liliane on her music and entertainment industry accounts. These are as you know very high profile and we can expect an increase in that sector over the next couple of years as Liliane's new associate is very keen to develop that area. Now, that's all of the announcements, has anyone any questions?'

Howard raised a hand. 'I was wondering will Helen be bringing any of her existing accounts to the firm? We have, after all, approved a very generous remuneration package for someone who is, let's face it, a temp.'

'If I may Jim?' Helen leaned forward to look Howard in the eye. 'As a matter of fact I am bringing a number of accounts with me. I have discussed them with Jim in detail but let me give you one example. I handle an investment portfolio for one client worth in excess of nine million dollars who wishes it to be used as venture capital for new business in the entertainment industry including film, TV and original music creation. The content created will be distributed primarily via the world wide web using established outlets of which my client is a shareholder. There is of course an element of risk in those sort of ventures but when you consider my client has tripled her initial seed capital in the last eighteen months I think you can see it is worthwhile. As a matter of fact that same client is proposing to sue a major news network for distributing untruths and reckless endangerment of a minor. I believe that might be your area of expertise Howard, or would you rather I refer her elsewhere?'

'What? Oh no Helen, I'd be delighted to handle the case. Which news network?'

Helen told him. A couple of people whistled. 'Now the case isn't very solid as yet but if you wish I'll have all of the video evidence provided to you today and I can arrange for you to meet the client some afternoon this week.'

'Surely the morning would be better?'

'Oh no, I can't have her missing any more school, she's missed a week of term as it is.'

'Excuse me, are you referring to your daughter?' Howard asked.

'Yes.'

'Ah well it would be my pleasure to assist Quinn in her lawsuit.'

'Wrong I'm afraid. It's Daria who is bringing the suit and if you've been paying attention you'll remember that she's also the one with the seven digit investment portfolio which is entirely derived from her own earnings so whatever else you do don't patronize her. Are you sure you want the case?'

'Ehm... yes of course.' Although Howard didn't look very sure.

_'Sucker'_ Helen thought. Aloud she said. 'Very well if that's everything I want to thank you all for taking the time to meet me, I know we'll all get to know one another better soon. In the meanwhile I want to settle in to my office and then I have a lunch appointment with the director of the Museum Foundation so if you'll excuse me...' Helen stood and shook hands with them all once again then followed Marianne to her office.

Fifteen minutes later Helen was behind a large antique rosewood desk sipping on a rather good cappuccino from the firm's in-house barista. Marianne was perched rather nervously on the edge of the chair opposite.

'So Marianne.' Helen began. 'How long have you worked here?'

'Oh just since yesterday Ms... I mean Mrs. Morgendorffer.'

'Helen. So you haven't worked with any of the other partners? And before this you were...?'

'I worked for the free legal aid office in town but since my divorce things have been getting tighter what with my daughter's clothes and all so I had to go for something that paid better.' Helen suspected that Marianne was a naturally talkative woman who was doing her best to keep a lid on it.

'I see... it says here you have plenty of experience at least...hmm... are you on special retainer to any of the partners to keep an eye on me?'

Marianne looked as if she'd just been given an obscene proposition. She stared for a second looking aghast then stood up. 'I'll get my coat. I value my integrity if I'm not to be trusted I'd rather not be here. Goodbye Mrs. Morgendorffer.'

'Oh do sit down Marianne. I threw that in there to see what your reaction would be. You passed. All right I can see you're still offended so how about this - work with me for a week and then tell me I was wrong to suspect just about everybody. On that note in addition to your standard work contract I'll need you to sign this non-disclosure agreement, as my personal secretary you'll find out things about my family as a matter of course and there are people outside this building, or even inside it for all I know, who'd pay good money for that. You're a mother you said so you'll perhaps understand how hard it is to protect two teenage daughters in the modern world.'

Marianne had sat tentatively back down. She searched Helen's face but marble statues showed more of their inner selves than this formidable woman. 'Where do I sign?'

'On the bottom of each page but only after you've read every single word on that page. I'll be leaving shortly to go and meet this whatshername... Kay Sloane for lunch so you can go through it while I'm out, ask advice if you need it, and have it signed and witnessed by the time I get back, meanwhile, let's just finish our coffee in peace. You said you had a daughter, what age?'


	15. Chapter 15

_**A New Direction Part 15**_

'Dad!'

'Hi Kiddo, good to see you.' Daria ran forward and grabbed her father into a hug. Jake caught her and held her tight and kissed the crown of her head.

Jane hung back at the door feeling a little self-conscious. As far as she knew Jake hadn't been due home until the next day, Friday. Jake looked at her over Daria's head and gave her a smile, he'd obviously been told about her.

'Who's this Kiddo? Won't you introduce me to your friend?'

'Sure Dad. This is Ms. Jane Lane, a prominent local artist, Jane, this is my Dad, Jake Morgendorffer.'

'Please to meet ya Jane-o. Are you staying for dinner?'

'Ehhh hi, yeah, I was gonna but if it's a family thing...?'

'Nah, Family Dinner's on Saturday, come on in and relax.' Jake offered her his hand to shake, she was still a little daunted but shook it firmly. 'So Kiddo, why don't you tell me about your week. Your Mom's mentioned a few things, sounds like you were having fun.'

'She has a twisted notion of what amounts to fun! I did get in trouble though Dad, I'm sorry.' Daria was genuinely contrite. Jake returned her look with sympathy.

'Come in to my office before we eat and tell me then, you too Jane.'

'Actually could we wait for Mom? I have more news and I want to get the yelling over with all in one go.'

'Uh oh. all right, well your Mom is home, I'll fetch her. You two can take a seat in here.'

'Time to make a run for it Jane.' Daria urged.

'Nah, I can take it - besides, I'm not the one who's gonna get yelled at.'

'Thanks.'

'De nada, amiga.'

'Daria? Oh good evening Jane. What have you done now Daria?'

'Hi Mom, nothing new as it happens, just an unforeseen consequence.'

'Do tell.'

Before Daria could answer a voice shouted 'Daddeeeeeee!' And a red haired blur flew across the room and into her father's lap.

'Oooof! Hi Princess, good to see you too. How's the new school?'

'Oh, you know, it sucks... but not as bad as I thought. Why are you back early? Is everything all right?' Quinn searched her father's face with unfeigned concern.

'It's fine... I'm fine Princess, honestly don't worry, the doc says I'm in good shape no it's just tomorrow's meeting was cancelled by the studio head and there was nowhere else I'd rather be than with my girls.' Jake smiled at her then leaned down and rubbed noses with her which made her giggle. 'Daria was just telling us something. Weren't you Kiddo?'

'Umm. Maybe I should tell you another time...'

'Nonsense Daria.' Helen interrupted. 'Just tell us.'

Daria didn't look happy but spoke up nonetheless.

'Well you know on Tuesday I broke that boy's nose?'

'What?' Jake exclaimed. 'Did he attack you? What kind of school is that Helen? I thought we...'

'No, Jake, perhaps we'd better let Daria explain.' Helen interrupted.

Daria rather shamefacedly recounted her week, beginning with her little practical joke with Jane on Monday morning. Jake was trying very hard not to laugh. At the end he asked. 'So what consequences are you dealing with today Kiddo?'

'Well... it turns out that boy is the quarterback of the school team - varsity, whatever the hell that means, and not only did I put him out of tomorrow's game but apparently tomorrow is the local derby match with Lawndale's nearest rivals, Oakwood, and their supporters have had a forty foot wide banner made showing me with my foot on Kevin's neck and on top of that they Photoshopped me into an Oakwood cheerleader's costume. Can we sue them for that Mom.'

'Even if we could I wouldn't. You have to learn to control your impulses Daria. Now, what punishment have the school come up with for you?' Helen asked with a grim smile.

'You're gonna make me do it, aren't you?'

'Yep.'

'Dammit. They're gonna humiliate me in public, you know that, right?'

'How Kiddo? What do they want you to do?' Jake asked.

'Well I have to sign up for at least one extracurricular and... '

'Just say it for God's sake!'

'They want me to lead out the team tomorrow.'

'That's not so bad.'

'In a Lawndale cheerleader's outfit.' Daria monotoned. There was dead silence for a full minute then Helen was the first one to lose it, she almost fell off her chair laughing. Jane and Jake followed suit and Quinn smiled a knowing little smile. Sitting there with her arms folded and a resigned expression on her face Daria sighed and said. 'I hate you all.' The laughter increased.

After a while Jake looked up and asked. 'Who's that out there? Who are those girls?'

'Ah, oh, they're with me Daddy.' Quinn answered.

'Oh, yes.' Helen interjected. 'Have they signed their waivers and NDA's?'

'Not yet.' Quinn replied nonchalantly. 'That's why the cameras are off, we're taking a break from filming for tonight.'

'Thank God!' Helen and Daria said at the same time.

'Shakespeare!'

'Longfellow!'

'What a swell party this is!' Daria sang and all four Morgendorffers laughed.

Jane looked on enviously, a feeling shared by the three girls in the atrium who were each trying to look as if they couldn't hear everything that was said in the room.

'Come on in Ladies.' Quinn called out. 'Meet my Mom and Dad.'

Formal introductions were held then they all trooped into the 'We're having company' dining room for dinner.

As soon as they all sat down Jake pulled a document from his briefcase and handed it to Daria seated on his immediate left.

'We finally got a shooting script approved Kiddo. Would you have a look at the opening scene for me? It's word for word from the book but the dialog sounds a bit wooden in this form.'

'Sure Dad, lemme see it.'

'Jake!' Helen admonished but the deed was done, Daria was engrossed in her reading throughout the starter and main course. After the dishes had been cleared she looked at her dad. 'Did you get him?'

'Sure did.' Jake replied. 'Doesn't even want a credit, just wants to be part of it, it's a crucial scene.'

'It is. It establishes Tom's character as weak - utterly dependant on Bob's mentoring. You're seriously going to bump off Bobby D's character in the first five minutes of the movie? Eat your heart out George RR Martin! When do you start PP?'

'Four weeks from Monday, finance approved everything this morning so we're on schedule.'

'How are you going to shoot it?' Daria asked.

'Well... you know me, I hate messing around in post so I'm going to go for one take with multiple cameras, drive through morning traffic into the heart of DC and have Bob killed on the steps of Congress. We'll do that bit POV and cut it so it looks like Tom was the intended target.'

'Wow, that's a bit risky, a lot could go wrong in real traffic.'

'Yeah but there's no point hiring the best actors in the game if they can't do it one shot, one take, just like theater.' Jake replied earnestly. 'With these new digital cameras we can film in the car in rush hour traffic. Did you see the new Red One?' He asked, picking a camera from a bag on the floor beside him. 'Smaller than a football and only fifty G a pop. With the new steadicam rig we can film in the car without making the audience nauseous. Isn't it great?'

Daria took the camera and examined it carefully.

'Jake, Daria. No toys at the dinner table, remember?' Helen said with some exasperation. She was aware of the effect of the conversation on their visitors. She knew from experience that there was no point trying to get Jake and Daria to stop brainstorming - they would and had casually discussed such matters in a public restaurant - so instead she smiled in an almost friendly fashion at Quinn's guests and asked. 'So girls, have you had a chance to read through the contract you were given? And the nondisclosure agreement in it?'

They looked between themselves and Sandi spoke up. 'Ehmm, not yet Mrs. Morgendorffer. My Mom's lawyer is still like, trying to work out all the clauses. He said he thought the devil himself must have written it, are like, all Hollywood contracts that complex?'

Helen looked smug. 'Oh no, not all of them. Now you do know that once you sign they are retrospective so anything you hear... tonight for instance... is covered. You know that right? I'd hate to have to look into legal action.' Even if they were terminally stupid they would have gotten that message so they all nodded their agreement.

There was silence from the rest of the table as Daria and Jake discussed which point in the dialog would be best to cut into from the exterior establishing shot and begin the story.

Daria argued forcibly for removing the first half of the dialog entirely and picking up at the point where the ageing party stalwart brings the Presidential candidate down to earth with some home-truths.

'It leaves him open to the machinations of Harvey's character.' Daria stated before getting into a lengthy discussion with Jake about how this was really a modern interpretation of Othello with Harvey playing Iago.

Helen tried to join the conversation. 'But surely if it's Othello the lead actor should be black?'

Daria and Jake looked at her with identical expressions. 'No Sweethe...' 'No Mom, if you did that everyone would assume it was supposed to be really Obama and of course it isn't.'

'Oh... who is it supposed to be then?'

'No one specifically but if he resembles anyone it would be Clinton.' Jake answered this time. 'But the point is that he's really only good at making rousing speeches and having people believe him, he's clueless with regard to actual policy and that's the core of the drama - you have two powerful and ambitious people, his mentor and his wife played by Harvey and Demi who are fighting to control him. The only one who really cares about him - and America - is Bob's character and he dies right at the start. You've read the books, it's much more Stieg Larsson than John Grisham, everyone's flawed in some way so there is no "white hat" to cheer for, at least to begin with.' He added with a grin.

'Oh... I see.' Helen smiled wanly. 'So, who wants dessert, ladies? No. not you Jake, you know what Doctor Hartnell said.'

'Aww Honey it's peaches and cream tonight, you know how much I ...'

'No Jake, you may have a peach, but no cream, you know what it does to your arteries.'

Jake looked as if he was about to argue more but then caught the look on Quinn's face and relented, favoring her with a smile.

The three fashion club members declined dessert and stood up to go out and freshen up asking Quinn if she wanted to join them. Quinn gave them one of her famous smiles and waved them on, she was going to have a peach too.

Jane was tucking into her dessert when she felt Helen's eyes on her and looked up. Helen was obviously weighing her up again. Jane decided to cut across it. 'Look Mrs. M, if you want me to sign one of those non-disclosure whatsits no problemo and Mom can sign it when she comes to dinner tomorrow but I gotta tell ya, I have meaningful conversations with exactly two people, my brother, Trent, who's oblivious to anything that isn't music and the Borg Queen over there.' She indicated Daria as she said this who had left the table and was walking around the room with a steadicam rig on her shoulders taking directions from Jake who was watching the feed on a laptop.

Quinn snickered at that comment. She'd been sitting with her chin on her hand picking desultorily at her peach. Quinn sighed.

'What has you so down Quinn?' Helen asked.

Quinn's eyes flickered over to her father and sister who were watching a playback and laughing. 'Nothing, I'm fine.'

'There's nothing stopping you going over there and joining in the conversation.' Helen said gently. 'I'm sure they wouldn't turn you away.'

'If a battle cannot be won, do not fight it.' Quinn was obviously quoting somebody but Jane didn't know who. 'Not my side of the camera Mom, you know that.'

'Do you plan on being an actress?' Jane asked, curious.

'Honestly I don't think I have what it takes, no, TV is my medium.'

Helen was quite surprised that Quinn was being so forthright in front of a stranger like Jane and wondered... 'But you used to love acting in all those movies Daria shot at your old school, some of them were really good too as I remember. Are you two still fighting?'

'No Mom, it's just... how was I supposed to know she liked him? She never says anything and he was a douche anyway, using her to get to me. I didn't know and I told her I was sorry but she...'

'Do you want me to talk to her sweetie?'

'No Mom, I think we're over that but it'll never be the same, you know?'

They sat like that for a few moments until the fashion club girls came back in to the room. Jane watched fascinated as the redhead put a smile on her face and transformed into The Quinn Morgendorffer.'You're selling yourself short.' Jane thought to herself. 'You're a great actress.'

'Okay girls. 'Quinn enthused. 'Who wants to come watch Katy Perry's movie on the big screen upstairs?'

The four left leaving Jane and Helen alone at the table. Jane picked up the coffee pot and raised an eyebrow at Helen who held out her cup. Jane filled her own then looked down the room to where Jake, now wearing the steadicam, was running mock football plays across the carpet with a watermelon in his arm while Daria directed.

Jane caught Helen's eye and raised a toast. Then they both laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A New Direction Part 16**_

'I'm really sorry for leaving you for so long there Jane.' Daria apologized as they climbed the stairs to her room. 'Once me and Dad get stuck into something we lose all track of time.'

'Ah, don't worry about it. It was interesting actually. Like watching a "Making of" documentary or a DVD extra. You seem to know a lot about the technical side.'

'Practically grew up on a film set. Quinn and I are the two little girls waving goodbye to their brother in "Lusitania". Watching how all those scenes got sown together to make up a whole story is what got me interested in writing, you know?'

'Uh huh, and directing? Your Mom told me you made movies in your old school. I'd like to see some of them.' Jane said as the two sat down on the big sofa in front of the TV in Daria's room.

'She told you that? You two seemed to be getting along very well, I thought you were scared of her?'

'Yeah, well.' Jane shrugged. 'I think she'd a big Momma bear, she really loves you guys, she's protective, not like...'

'Oh right...' Daria looked concerned for a moment. 'So, how is your Mom? She came back last night, is that right?'

'Yeah, late last night. Haven't had much chance to talk to her yet.'

'What? Well why are you here, do you want Jammy to take you home so you can...?'

'No. She's out tonight. Came home, phoned a friend and now she's teaching pottery at Lawndale Technical College, 7 to 10pm, don't wait up, Liz is taking me out for wine after.'

Daria resisted the urge to bad mouth Jane's flake of a mother so instead she caught Jane's hand and squeezed it. 'C'mon, let's watch a crappy movie and cheer ourselves up.'

Jane managed a weak smile. 'I really would like to see one of yours, how about it?'

Daria looked uncomfortable and breathed deeply through her nose for a few moments before answering. 'Okay, the only problem is they all have the manny Quinn in them, do you mind?'

'No. That would be interesting actually, I assume this is before she achieved Reality TV star status?' Jane asked.

'Yeah she... any way the last one is unfinished, it turned out a bit of a disaster so we'll forget about that. Ehmmm lemme see. There's this one, the Swan, Quinn wrote the scenario and I polished it into a script, it's about a dowdy girl with a crush on the quarterback who gets a makeover from her new best friend and becomes a hottie.'

'That does not sound like your kind of movie, if you don't mind me saying so, more like a vanity project.'

'Oh it is exactly that but what I wanted to do as an exercise is transform Quinn, who is a hottie let's face it, into a dowdy girl. Trying to make that convincing was the hard part. Do you want to see it? It's only twenty minutes long - even though I was shooting digital I still like to go with the old one reel format - it keeps it tight.'

Jane was a little confused, not having Daria's extensive knowledge of movie terminology but she nodded her agreement.

The film was fairly predictable but the production values were surprisingly high. Even on her short acquaintance Jane was starting to understand Daria's comments about lighting, framing and pacing. When it was over she asked Daria to play it again so she could ask about a couple of things. As Jane had expected Quinn really could play the part of the insecure "Ugly Betty" though the braces on her teeth were obviously fake. She did notice that the camera lingered slightly too long on the handsome cheek bones of the boy playing the quarterback.

Quinn's "New best friend" was played by an over the top camp gay boy who was actually hilarious and had all the best lines in the movie.

'That guy, what's his name? Ashleigh? Is really funny, I can see him having a career.'

'She is great. Her mom is one of the leads on a daytime soap.'

'Wait, what are you saying? I was talking about the gay guy.'

'Yeah, I know. It was a girl playing a gay guy, she's brilliant!'

'Whoa. Color me confused.'

Daria snapped her fingers and pointed at Jane. 'Pop quiz, hot shot. What woman won best supporting actress Oscar for playing a man?'

'What? When? I never heard of that.'

'Eng nngh. Linda Hunt, 1984.'

As they'd been talking the dvd had continued to play. The white noise "snow" faded into some uncut footage from the same short movie, various takes of the same set up, most of them ruined by Quinn "corpsing" over something Ashleigh said. Then it cut into some make up test takes as Quinn was given added freckles and talcum was rubbed into her hair to make it dull and lifeless. Jane was fascinated by this and it sparked her creative interest.

'You never told me.' Jane began.

'Told you what?'

'What extracurricular you opted to take.'

'Oh that. Well I took the easy route, I joined the AV club.'

'Uh oh.'

'What?'

'Well the AV club is entirely guys, did you know? The bigger problem is the president.'

'Who?'

'One Charles Ruttheimer the Third, sleazeball extraordinaire. He's probably trying to get into porn.'

'Red haired geeky type? I think I've met him, seemed the usual scared-to-talk-to-girls nerd.'

'Well he must be scared of you then, most girls have to beat him away with a rolled up newspaper. It's that look you do, I'll have to learn how to do that.'

'What look?' Daria asked curiously.

'Oh you know. The look that says "The next thing outta your mouth better be good or I'll cut you so deep your Momma will bleed", that look.'

Daria looked bemused but shrugged and asked. 'So... what do you think yourself? As an outlet, you know? For your artistic expression?'

'What are you talking about?'

'The AV club. I'm told there's a lot of guys in it and only one plain girl who wears glasses, whaddya say?'

'Nuh uh, no way José. Not Mrs. Lane's lil' girl. Nope.' But Jane knew in her heart of hearts that that battle was already over and she'd lost. Or won, whatever.


End file.
